A Messed Up Version of High School Sweethearts
by InsanimaniaDreams
Summary: Freshmen at high school, how will Sasuke and Naruto survive? Among the typical high school issues of cliques, popularity, and stereotypes, here is their story. Part of the roleplay/co-written story Insani-Chan is working on. Rated T for content.
1. First Day Saviors

Heyo people! Da-kun from Insani-chan here! If you're reading this, you either clicked it with interest or actually know who we are. If you don't know what InsanimaniaDreams is, then check out our profile page for more information!

But just so you know before you read and get mad over the format, these were written in a roleplay forum that I created, so it's going to be organized by whoever posted for each character. For the first chapter, it's Ah-chan as Sasuke and me, Da-kun, as Naruto!

And I've edited the posts so they were grammatically correct. Cause I'm just a crazy Beta like that.

And if you aren't all too sure how to read this, it's pretty simple. Each line indicates a new post, so one of us is responding to the other. Because we write out more than one thing happening at once, we respond in order. A bit confusing, but like I said, hard to change the format quickly.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto because that would be insane. Because there would be no straight pairings. Hehehe… yeah.

* * *

Sasuke casually walked down the hallway, heading to his art class. Being a freshman, he wanted to try out as many electives as possible.

As he turned the corner, he saw the frequent stares of girls and death glares of the guys.

_High School will be just the same as Junior High... The girls will be in love with me, and the guys will not stand to look at me._

Getting closer to the end of the hallway, Sasuke found the door to the Art Room. As he opened it, the classical theme from Ouran High School Host Club* started to play.  
_What am I, in a Shoujo Anime?_  
He stepped into the dark room, and noticed a bunch of female otakus huddled around a tiny TV screen.  
_Great, the anime club._  
"This is definitely **not** my art class." Sasuke mumbled to himself while leaving the room.

* * *

Blinking at the sheet of paper in his hand, Naruto attempted and failed to figure out the ink scribbled everywhere. Not a big high school, but the builders had made it very complex and confusing. Resisting the urge to slam his head into the wall, Naruto continued down the hall, squinting angrily at the door numbers.

Finally, Naruto spotted a familiar figure ahead of him. He frowned on the outside to match the male upperclassmen around him. On the inside, he was bouncing happily. Wandering the school, he'd hardly seen anyone, and now Uchiha Sasuke of all people was headed down the same hall as Naruto. And, having snatched a look at Sasuke's schedule during homeroom, Naruto knew they were headed to the same class.

Trailing the boy, he watched as the raven ducked into a classroom only to walk out seconds later. Naruto, not expecting him to reemerge, walked straight into him.

"Whoops! Gomen, Sasuke! Didn't see ya there." he said, grinning while rubbing his head sheepishly. His bright orange hoodie, a signature item for the blond, was slung over his shoulder before he'd crashed into Sasuke. It know lay on the ground along with one of Sasuke's books. Naruto bent down to pick them up quickly.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the idiot on the ground before him. Having grown up in the Uchiha Family, he usually would have helped pick up the crap. Though the black tight jeans clinging to his legs prevented him from doing so.  
Skinny Jeans.  
Yes, Sasuke would be classified as 'emo'. He wore black tight pants, that looked many sizes to small, and an equally tight solid black shirt. Around his arms hung black and white striped arms socks, which most would wear after cutting themselves. No, Sasuke may be depressed but he wasn't that emo.

Patiently, he waited for the blonde to stand up. After doing so he grabbed the schedule out of the dobe's hand, studying it carefully.

* * *

Naruto ignored Sasuke's unhelpful self as he bent down to get the stuff. The tight jeans that appeared to be cutting off Sasuke's blood flow probably weren't the smartest things to bend over in, as nice and se- er, comfortable as they looked.

Naruto... well, Naruto fell under pretty much no clique. Were he to be classified, he'd end up jackass or skater. His grey jeans, close fitting but loosely fit to his legs, and his pale tan t-shirt with an intricate design weaving around itself splashed on the front. On his arms, Naruto sported two navy blue wristbands with black swirl patterns.

Naruto stood up, passing Sasuke his book as he slung the sweatshirt over his shoulder. Scowling lightly as his schedule was snatched away from him, the blond slouched against the wall while he waited for the teme to finish. "Sure, have a look. No problem. What classes do we share?" he grumbled.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the schedule. He probably read over it ten times before he actually believed what it said.  
"Hn, all of them.... How you made it into all of the high classes I will never know."  
With that comment Sasuke flung the paper in the air at Naruto and started to walk away. He turned around after a few steps.  
"You going to Art right? You better get off your ass before I get too far and you get lost... again" after that, Sasuke smirked, turned back around and headed for the classroom.

* * *

Well, all that struggling and pain during middle school was definitely worth seeing Sasuke's face. He was in so much shock and looked like he would just faint on Naruto. With a smug grin, Naruto waited for his schedule.

"I didn't work my ass off for no reason, teme. I can be better than you, dattebayo." he retorted teasingly, pushing himself off the wall. Jumping to snatch his paper out of the air, Naruto slipped and twisted so he fell carefully on his side. Snatching his schedule up, he glared as Sasuke's retreating backside.

He stuck his tongue out at the raven-headed boy, bouncing up off the ground. "I wasn't lost. The map doesn't make sense." Naruto objected. He grinned, suddenly realizing he had one thing over Sasuke. "I think you're lost as well. You obviously walked into the wrong classroom a moment ago." he said, leaning over Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke quickly changed his face to the famous Uchiha smirk. He was **not** going to let the dobe see him squirm.  
"I was just checking out the anime club, loser"

Lying. Gets you out of everything. Though Sasuke may not be a major Otaku, he still has seem some animes here and there. Sadly enough, most of which were Yaoi animes. Indeed, Sasuke had a thing for Yaoi. But he'd _never_ admit that to anyone.

"Oh and did you say something about being better then me? Or are you sure it's not just you being desperate to see me. I mean, you completely ran into me in the hallway. You sure that wasn't on purpose?"

* * *

Wanting to wipe off Sasuke's smirk, Naruto only narrowed his eyes at him. He crossed his arms as Sasuke replied. The mention had him perk up. "Anime club? Seriously?" Naruto glanced back over at the classroom, memorizing the room number. "Didn't know you were into that kinda stuff." he said, wondering.

Naruto enjoyed many an anime and manga, often preferring the book format which was easy to transport. He watched at home all the time, and was pretty much an out of the closet otaku. The chain hanging along the left hip of his jeans sported a few anime-related key chains. The messenger bag slung over his shoulder was a Death Note one and had a few pins on the strap. As for yaoi, Naruto was pretty much addicted. Though he kept that a bit quieter.

Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms. "Uh-huh. I'm sure you came flying out of that classroom just so I could collide into your back. It goes both ways, Suke-teme. Double-edged sword." He leaned into Sasuke's face, narrowing his sapphire eyes.

* * *

Sasuke noticed Naruto's bag, and realized he screwed up a bit. No worries. He was a genius after all.

Nodding to the Death Note Bag, "Well _Naru-chan_ seeing as we both have similar interests, and apparently we're so _'into'_ each other we should consider joining.... but too bad... you have to spend so much time studying to keep up with me." While saying this, Sasuke noticed Narutos facing growing closer. This had not bothered him due to the fact that he had fan_boys_ who have tried getting this close as well.

With that last statement, the bell rang and Sasuke turned around and headed to class.

The Yaoi fangirls of the Anime club had been listening in on the whole conversation. They now have new victims:  
1.) Uchiha Sasuke: 'Pretty' Genius, rarely talks.... has a bad temper, but can keep his cool  
2.) Uzumaki Naruto: Outspoken Idiot, apparently very smart.... very bad temper

This would get interesting.

* * *

Naruto smirked as Sasuke's eyes landed on his bag. _Well, Sasuke, guess ya messed up that one._ Naruto thought with a smirk.

Seeing Sasuke's gesture to the bag, Naruto waited patiently. The raven's nickname for him almost brought a blush to his cheeks but Naruto fought it down. "I think I have time to consider partaking in the club. I'm not as dumb as you think." he snapped. He hated when he was looked down upon and wouldn't take to it easily. Once inches from Sasuke's face, Naruto copied his smirk before pulling back. The move had hardly shaken his nerves at all. Naruto was as close as a bi person could get to being gay sexuality-wise.

The loud clanging of the bell screamed in Naruto's ears and the kitsune flinched lightly at the harsh noise. Trailing Sasuke, he passed a wink onto the fangirls staring at them from the room of the anime club. "Enjoy the show ladies?" he murmured with bright grin. Blowing a teasing kiss at Sasuke's back, Naruto smirked widely at their giggles while feeling slightly nervous on the inside.

* * *

*- [[when Haruhi first enters the music room]]

* * *

Mm, well, there's the first one! Sorry if it's a bit confusing cause of the format, but it'd take a while to rewrite it so it'd make sense. I'll get around to that eventually!

Ja!

Da-kun AKA Naru on a Leash/SexyNoJutsu Emo Naru


	2. Peace and Art Just Doesn't Mix

Heyo everyone!

Da-kun here with the next chapter of _A Messed Up Version of High School Sweethearts_! Figured I'd give you guys an early chapter just because we can! They'll start becoming more spread out because we'll lack times to actually RP and stuff.

Anyways, for this chapter, it's Ah-chan once again as Sasuke, me as Naruto again, and Bleachboyo/Aidan as Kiba! Not as long as the first one, but enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke walked into class not caring that he was late... until he saw a blonde haired women standing in front of him, furious. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, commenting on how he was late. But Sasuke was too distracted by the lady's enormous breasts to pay attention.  
_Ugh, women._  
He had never really like girls. They were too clingy, emotional, and they just got on his nerves. Then again, everything got on Sasuke's nerves. Every fangirl, or boy, that he'd met had just been a complete turn off.  
Completely ignoring the lady in front of him, he walked right past her and took a seat at an empty table.

* * *

Tailing Sasuke closely, Naruto glanced up at the sign by the door. He grinned as he recognized the name. He also recognized the screaming, enraged voice. Blinking up at Tsunade, Naruto raised a brow as Sasuke seemed unable to move. Smacking the back of Sasuke's duck assed head, he grinned up at Tsunade.  
"Ne, Baa-chan!" he chirped, smiling innocently. Tsunade stopped mid-rant and looked down at the boy. "Eh, you brat? What are you doing in here?" she asked, leaning down with a steely glare. Naruto held up his schedule. Ripping it away, Tsunade shook her head. Ruffling the blonde's hair into a royal mess, she pointed him to an open seat in the front corner. "You watch it, kit; I've got my eyes on you."

* * *

Watching Naruto and Sasuke coming in both almost around the same time, both arriving at least ten minutes late, together was new. Kiba especially noticed the fact that it was **together.** Sasuke sitting at the empty table in the back of Kiba, and the teacher sat Naruto in the crowded table in front. Still having his one noticed fact in thought, Kiba made a "kind" remark.  
"Hey look at the two gay wads arriving `fashionably` late." Everyone looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "I wonder what they were doing to each other."  
Kiba continued, noticing both of their faces getting red, "Geez, they must have had a lot more fun then we really expected."

* * *

"Hn"  
Usually, in a situation like this, Sasuke would ignore the dog-lover's comment... but this time it was different.  
"Aw poor Kiba. You jealous..."  
Everyone focused their attention on Sasuke.  
"...that you only have a dog to play with... but then again, I guess Naruto's not much different."  
With that comment, the class was stunned. Not only did Sasuke acually _speak_, but he made a gay comment towards himself.

* * *

Naruto coughed a few times, trying not to lunge at the brun_ette_. That dog was crossing the line now, stupid little insensitive jerk.  
Sasuke's initial response about summed up what Naruto expected. But once the raven continued, Naruto turned in his seat with a raised eyebrow. Everyone swiveled to look at the famous Uchiha with a sudden sparked interest. Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto made a subtle gesture to Tsunade with a mouthed 'thank you.' She only smiled slightly back and rolled her eyes in Kiba's direction.  
Hearing his name, Naruto's eyes came close to popping out of his head. He shoved the heat in his cheeks away while his Inner just laughed. Smirking, he waggled his eyebrows at Tsunade before continuing. "Ne, ne Ki-chan, teme's got a point there." The class turned to stare at Naruto now, a bit shocked now. The kitsune couldn't really blame them there, unless they thought he was insane. Now Naruto, pronounced arch enemy of Sasuke, was going along with the entire thing.

* * *

Kiba thought, trying to compare and overdo these comments. Turning to face the class, he opened his mouth to say something irritable, to annoy Sasuke and Naruto even more than they already were.  
But it was too late, the teacher had started class.  
Still running through his mind were the thoughts of the things he was going to say to the class, urging to get back at the two gay wads. He, about to burst with temptations, started scribbling down on a piece of paper he would then pass on to chubby kid sitting next to him.  
He wrote "_Sasuke and Naruto are so gay, they probably have done each other so many times even Bill Clinton can't outdo them, Pass this on to the rest the class and add your own comments!"_

* * *

The whole class period Sasuke watched the note go around. He couldn't even imagine the many gay jokes that were written on it. By the time it reached Hinata, he was pissed. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He knew it be easy to get it from her. He arrived at her table and stood in front of it with a completely emotionless face.  
"U-u-uchi-san.... Umm I.. I wasn't going to write on it.. I-I find it--"  
She was cut off when Sasuke through his hand out in front of him asking for the piece of paper.  
"Hai..." She said as giving him the piece of paper.  
Not in the mood to read it now, he stuffed it in his pocket and went back to the art project he was working on.  
Minutes later, the bell rang.  
Periods passed, and it was time for lunch. Sasuke went to search for Naruto.

* * *

It was too simple to guess what Kiba had passed around. Trying not to lunge out of his seat to snatch the paper from anyone's hands, Naruto clenched his fists briefly before swiveling his eyes back to Tsunade with interest. As harsh and aggravating as the comments probably were, he didn't find interest in watching the paper get passed along.  
As Tsunade plopped down in her chair and began to scribble onto a piece of paper, Naruto noticed the raven-haired boy get up and stand in front of Hinata, who'd just gotten the paper. She stuttered out that she wouldn't write anything and handed him the sheet quickly. Naruto flashed the timid girl a thankful smile and she blushed lightly.  
Watching Sasuke stuff the note away, the blond frowned. He'd hoped the Uchiha would read the paper then toss it carelessly to him. Guess not, huh. Shrugging it off, Naruto went back to his sketch.  
As the bell screamed yet again, Naruto shoved his books into his bag and headed along to his next class, tailing Sasuke the entire time. After half of his classes, Naruto darted out the door to lunch, starved and wanting to work a bit on his homework.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Only edited a tiny bit for grammatical errors and serious flow issues. Hope you liked it! I'm not all too sure when the next one will go up, I've got a ton of homework coming up, but probably before the week is done! So stay tuned!

Ja ne!

Da-kun of InsanimaniaDreams

AKA – Naru on a Leash, Emo SexyNoJutsu Naruto


	3. Not Just Some Lovers' Disagreement

Heyo world!

I don't really know what happened to "releasing these bit by bit" but I'm so bored and I should be doing homework, but I wanted to get this out because of the positive reaction to our stories. So I'll put up this chapter now! But we'll start a new part of this soon as well, because we have other parts of the story going on along with this. Other characters, other pairings, other plots, and interesting ones at that. But we can only put them up once we get farther into them. So don't come after us YET!!

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Sasuke arrived late to lunch. He had no interest in it at all. The whole time girls drooled over him and argued about who would be sitting near him. This time, he snuck in, un-noticed. He scanned the room for the blonde kitsune.  
Sasuke ended up finding him at a table eating ramen. Of course.  
He walked up behind Naruto, silently, and put his head right above his "friend's" shoulder.  
"Wanna look at the note?"

* * *

Bounding in and dropping his book bag at a table next to where heaps of manga were placed, Naruto walked quickly into the part of the cafeteria that actually sold good food. Smelling what only could be ramen, the blond quickly snatched a bowl and a canned drink from the cooler on his way to the check-out. He dug out a few crumpled bills and placed them on the counter. The lady behind the register rang him up and handed him his change.  
Easily making his way back to his table as most people were either in line or sitting down, Naruto gladly accepted his pretty much empty table in the corner of the room. Watching him carefully was the anime club from the morning, mostly girls with curious gazes. Flashing them a grin, he broke his chopsticks neatly in two and began to eat his ramen.  
Suddenly, their faces lit up brightly and Naruto could only guess who was approaching him as they glanced at him, behind him, and then shared excited whispers. The voice over his shoulder wasn't a surprise at all. "Sure, sit down, stay awhile, Sasuke." Naruto replied, turning his head slightly to grin up at the dark-haired boy. He waved a hand at the seat next to him.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder.  
"Hn, you're no fun"  
He opened one eye and glanced across the Cafeteria to look at the fangirls, and quickly looked around the room to see who else was looking at them. Most likely, it would be everyone. He was in the mood to mess with them.  
Sasuke then wrapped both arms around Naruto's waist, and opened the note in front of them.

* * *

Naruto was rather aware of Sasuke's breath tickling his neck as the raven rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder. He let it go though, might as well keep it up and see what happens.  
"Oh, shut it. You're not a super awesome ninja or anything." he replied, gently elbowing him in the gut. Sasuke seemed to want to corrupt everyone around them, and Naruto was more that ready to screw with everyone else's minds. He could feel the other students' eyes boring into his back and the anime girls near them seemed to be drooling everywhere.  
Feeling overly content with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, Naruto pushed Sasuke so that he was sitting directly beside him. They stayed in their semi-embrace as Sasuke opened the note. Grinding his teeth at the harsh words and cruel sentences scribbled everywhere, Naruto clenched his fists angrily.

* * *

Sasuke let go of Naruto's waist and placed the note in front of him.  
"If it really makes you that mad, why do you bother messing around with me?"

At first, Sasuke just wanted to make the blonde mad by the gay joke, but it seemed that joke took on a whole different level when Naruto started to play along. Now it was just about creeping out the old fangirls, and sadly making new ones. Thankfully, these ones weren't as clingy.

* * *

As Sasuke moved away from him, Naruto fought back a pout. He liked being in the dark-haired teen's embrace, he felt secure there. The comment from Sasuke felt like a slap almost. "Well, sorry for actually supporting gay rights and all, teme. Guess ya don't like that kinda stuff." Naruto said shortly.  
Naruto had been irritated by the gay joke at first, but more so because of its offensiveness to gays. He was only bi, so in a way, he saw both ends of the spectrum. But the chance to creep out his peers and possibly get closer to Sasuke was almost worth getting teased. But then Kiba had to go and open his big fat stupid mouth. Guess that just screwed everything up.

* * *

"Tsch, you're as stupid as ever."  
With that, Sasuke picked up the paper and walked away.  
In truth, he really was worried about the kid. He knew Naruto got teased a lot, for God knew what reason, so he didn't want to cause any more pain for him. Apparently he was as dense as he looked.  
Still a little pissed off, Sasuke walked past the fangirls, giving them the famous Uchiha glare. They ran away in fear, probably off to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto glared at Sasuke, pissed off now. "And you're just as arrogant." he hissed. His hard blue eyes followed Sasuke as he walked away. He knew he got teased a ton. Naruto had suffered teasing and harassment as long as he could remember. He'd been raised in the orphanage until they threw him out at age nine. Since then, Naruto struggled to make the money for food and clothes. Iruka took him in and he was fostered by many of the teachers at Konoha High. Once he got enough money though, Naruto got a tiny apartment at Aoiboshi. He worked around school and homework and willingly got tutored to get into higher classes.  
But people still teased him over his lack of family and money. He lived in a tiny, shabby apartment and supported himself with a couple different after-school jobs. Naruto wasn't afraid that he'd suffer more teasing and harassment now, and being bi probably wouldn't end up helping all too much.

* * *

Eh, a bit short this time, but we hope you enjoy it!

Special thanks to Hypergirl321, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, narutoisuke, and ooxshinobixoo for reviewing!!! Love you guys!!!

Ja ne!

Da-kun of Insani-Chan

AKA Uke Naruto On A Leash, Emo SexyNoJutsu Naruto


	4. Swing of Memories

Heyo our almighty readers! Here's the next chapter! They're being spaced out because we're working on others, and it's harder to get around to prepare each chapter. Enjoy!

Sasuke's played by Ah-chan once again, and Naruto's played by Da-kun!

* * *

On the way home from school, Sasuke was throwing a mental fit. All he could think about was Naruto. Being so lost in thoughts, he didn't notice that he was way past his house. The sound of the old rusty swing creaking in the wind brought him back to reality. He looked at the old playground and remembered from when he first met Naruto.

* * *

Flashback: Five Years Ago

Sasuke sat on the swing watching all of the kids play. He was used to this. Watching others have fun, and him being alone. But today, today was different. On this afternoon, all of the kids were picking on the new blonde haired boy whose first day of school was yesterday. He had no idea why the boy was being picked on, but he'd rather watch someone else get hurt, then him being made fun of for being a pretty rich boy.

"Hah! You want to play with us!" the first boy teased. "Really, what makes you think anyone wants to play with an idiot like you!" another added meanly.

Noticing how much this hurt the blonde, Sasuke stepped in. He held out his hand to the kid.

"Want to play?"

It took awhile for Naruto to realize what was going on. Moments later, Naruto… well, he flipped out.

"No… **no!** I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"

After that he ran away.

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Hn, dobe."

~End flashback~

* * *

Naruto trudged out of school, letting his feet carry him around Konohagakure. His face, usually bright and grinning, was downcast and emotionless. Sasuke had played with him all morning, and Naruto had fallen victim of it until lunch. The Uchiha's comment angered the blond greatly and he'd snapped. In response, the taller boy had walked off, leaving Naruto behind, like everyone else.

Not paying any attention, Naruto looked up as he heard a faint creaking. His eyes latched onto a familiar swing and he slowly walked over to the tree it hung from. Leaning against it, Naruto let his back slide down the trunk.

* * *

~~Flashback~~

Naruto bit his lip, shaking sand out of his hair. The other kids laughed at the miniscule blond at their feet. "You want to play with us?" one gasped mockingly. Naruto pushed himself up of the ground, fighting back tears. "Really, what makes you think anyone wants to play with an idiot like you?" the other laughed, clutching his stomach. "Go away." Naruto muttered. "Hm? Did ya just speak to us?" one scoffed. He shoved the kitsune back down, marching off with his friends. Naruto sniffed, wiping his eyes as they left.

Hearing a new voice, Naruto looked up to see a dark-haired boy standing over him. The out-stretched hand only seemed to be out of sympathy. Naruto scrubbed his tears away, scowling slightly. "NO! I don't need **your** help! I don't **need** anyone's help!" he shouted, shoving himself off the ground.

Giving a final glare at the raven-headed boy, Naruto took off running in the opposite direction. "Stupid teme!" he shouted over his shoulder.

~End Flashback~

* * *

Sasuke must have been really spaced out, because when he re-awoke from his flashback he saw Naruto sitting by the swing. Not knowing what he should do, he walked past Naruto and sat by a tree horizontal of the blonde's.

* * *

Naruto had hardly been paying attention at all when he approached the tree and sat down. A sudden movement caused him to jerk his head up ad freeze as a very familiar figure made his way towards a nearby tree. Tilting his head back down, Naruto tracked Sasuke's movements from the edges of his vision, ready to run at any given moment. He was swearing at the gods for bringing such luck upon him today.

* * *

Sasuke picked up a nearby stone and started tossing it in the air to pass the time.

"So..."

He began to speak, but couldn't find any words to say. Every thought that came to mind sounded like something out of a corny romance novel.

Moments passed before anything happened. Now Sasuke was standing up leaning against the same tree that he had been sitting by.

He sighed, and turned around towards his house and looked over his shoulder.

"Well… I guess things are going to go back to normal now…"

"Me… the loner…"

"… and you…"

He paused. There were no possible kind words that Sasuke could use to fill in the gap. Ashamed, he started to walk away.

* * *

Naruto's eyes tracked the movement of the pebble to distract himself from everything else. He had to concentrate on it as not to snap and say or do something stupid and idiotic. Sasuke's beginning statement seemed to hang in the air above them like a dark, looming cloud.

Lifting his head, Naruto waited for the Uchiha to say something if anything. Though not sure of what to expect, he kept his ears open as the silence draped over them like a blanket. Naruto sighed after a few minutes; eyes dropping back to his lap, where he cradled a tiny little blossom he'd picked off the grass beside him. Tracing the miniscule veins and streaks that were artfully placed, Naruto left the suffocating silence for the small details unnoticed by most people.

Looking back up as Sasuke's voice reached his ears again, Naruto was a bit surprised to see the raven-head standing up now, facing the other direction. Biting his lip, Naruto sighed as well. "Sure, normal. Whatever that is." he muttered, glaring darkly at the ground for a moment.

He listened to Sasuke's broken words and only wished he'd thought about steeling himself against anything. Sasuke's silence after mentioning Naruto felt like a punch in the gut. Of course the Uchiha couldn't think of anything kind to say to him. Hardly anyone could.

"I know… just another nobody that everyone hates." the blond muttered dejectedly, resting his head back against the hard bark of the tree. Through his slitted eyelids, he could see the boy moving away from him. "You're perfect, the child anyone could ever want. You're what every girl loves: smart, rich, cool, and handsome. Who am I to try to be better?" Naruto punched the ground, upset now. "Just a poor punk who thought he could own the world with a few taunts against the big guy."

* * *

"Too bad that I'm gay and my parents are dead…"

Sasuke paused.

"… and that a poor punk has a much better future ahead of him then a rich bastard like me.

After saying that, Sasuke headed towards his house. He wasn't sure if Naruto heard him or not. He was far away, and he choked on his words. In a sense, he wished that the dobe didn't hear him. He wanted everything to go back to normal. Saske enjoyed the days where he could just endlessly stare at the kitsune, going unnoticed. He never wanted any kind of relationship.

Either way, if Naruto had heard him or not, thins would never be the same.

* * *

"Being _gay_ isn't a bad thing, you know. I know it makes life hard sometimes, but we suck it up and pull through. And sure, your parents are dead, but at least you got the chance to know them. All I know is that I was found on a damn street corner with only a name and a blanket." Naruto sucked in a harsh breath, briefly wondering how he'd gotten from the base of the tree to the sidewalk with his fists clenched angrily. "And I'm sure people will love me; the poor kid with only a name and a few scars to himself."

On his own thoughts, Naruto hadn't half a clue how he'd heard the boy other than that the wind was blowing in Naruto's direction from the Uchiha. But the teen still walked away, hair fluttering in the wind. Naruto growled, punching the tree angrily, ripping at the skin on his knuckles. He'd crushed on the raven from the beginning, craving a rare soft smile and beaming when he got one. Recently, when the other teen would concentrate, Naruto would steal a glance at the boy and would scribble out a brief sKetch of his face. He'd wanted something akin to a relationship, though he wouldn't mind at least being friends.

But after today… Naruto could think of no way to change anything from the huge transition everything was about to take. "Kami, why'd I have to fall for him?" he mumbled, punching the tree again.

* * *

Aw!!! It's like a terrible lover's quarrel! Sorry that they're both a bit OOC, but it makes sense with everything else, right? So no worries!

Hope ya enjoyed! Please review! It makes us feel good and think about getting out new chapters sooner!!! It also makes Sasuke and Naruto happier!!!

Ja ne!

Da-kun


	5. Crash and Burn

Alrighties people!!! Seeing as we got our most hits ever on one day for the last chapter, I'll put up this one. Short, yes, but I figured I'd put it up for our readers. Whom we love dearly.

Ah-chan plays both Itachi and Sasuke in this one, and Da-kun just plays Naruto.

* * *

Footsteps were heard in the front hallway, followed by the sound of a bag hitting the marble floor. Sasuke was home. Itachi walked past the bedrooms, through the family room and into the hallway where the front door was held. He stared down at the mess in front of him.

Black spikes going everywhere, eyes puffy and red, and face as a ghost.

"I haven't seen that look in a while." Itachi said, commenting on his younger brother's appearance. Sasuke just glanced up at him, then continued to his room. Itachi grabbed his arm, allowing him to go no further.

"What happened…?"

Shoving away from the older boy's arm, Sasuke tried to get away.

"Tell me…" Itachi was beginning to get annoyed.

"I don't feel well, get _off!_"

BS. Complete bull shit. Itachi hadn't seen his little brother this upset in a while… maybe even since their parents passed away. Something was up, and he wanted to know.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly up at the shabby building. Sure as hell wasn't exactly the most charming of places out there. Messing with his key, he unlocked the entrance on his third try. Trudging up the four flights of metal stairs, the blond made his way to his tiny apartment. Dropping his keys only once in his attempt to open the rickety door, Naruto placed his messenger bag on the floor. He kicked off his shoes into a pile with his sweatshirt.

Scowling viciously, he skulked into the kitchenette and snatched a bruised apple from the bowl. Biting into it, Naruto felt his knuckles flare with agony as the juice dripped into the open wounds. Finishing half the apple, he tossed it into the fridge before wandering to the tiny bathroom between the kitchenette and bedroom. Finding a beaten box of band-aids and a crumpled tube of antiseptic, the kitsune patched up his hand.

Growling, Naruto checked the time and ran into his room, changing quickly into his work gear. Wrinkling his nose at the outfit he'd tossed on, he sucked it up and went with it. Slinging his messenger bag back over his shoulder, Naruto headed right back out the door. He swiped at his eyes as he raced back down the stiars, bouncing back out the door and speeding down the road.

_Why did I have to say that aloud?_

* * *

After getting out of Itachi's grasp, the raven-haired boy ran to his room as fast as possible. Arriving at his room, he slammed his door shut and fell to his bed. He put his ipod headphones on and drowned out the world around him.

"_Kami, why'd I have to fall for him?"_

Sasuke wished that he had never heard that.

* * *

Midnight. It was exactly then when Naruto returned through the door of his apartment. Seeing the bag on the edge of his vision, he groaned pathetically and picked it up. Dragging himself into the kitchenette, Naruto dumped out the homework he had gotten that day during school. Not much, but he'd mainly gotten loaded up with work from his tutors.

Glancing up finally, Naruto blinked sleepily at the clock. "Three thirty-two… Kami, it's late… or early…" he mumbled. Shutting his books, the blond dragged himself into the bed room, collapsing ontog his bed in his work clothes. Disregarding the uncomfortable material and belt digging into him, Naruto passed out.

* * *

Hearing the ringing in his ear was probably one of the most annoying things to wake up to in the morning. Rolling over, Sasuke picked up the disturbance and threw it against the wall.

Itachi heard the crash and rushed to his little brother's room to find an alarm clock shatter into many pieces on the floor in front of him.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting up." Sasuke groaned.

"Never said you had to." Itachi shut the door, not even bothering to clean up the mess that Sasuke made.

Staring at the ceiling with a killer migraine, the Raven wondered why he even bothered setting the alarm. There was no way that he would go to school today. He wasn't afraid. Uchihas didn't get scared. He was… ill… mentally ill.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

* * *

Naruto flung a hand at the alarm, glaring at it. It blinked 5:45 innocently. Yeah right. Naruto shoved himself out of bed, stumbling slightly. Pulling off his ugly work uniform, he took the first things out of his closet and threw them on. Grabbing his half-eaten apple from the fridge, Naruto grabbed his school bag and walked out the door.

* * *

After re-awakening at 11:30, Sasuke put on the circulation cutting skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. He tied up the laces to his black converse and was out the door.

He had no idea where he was off to, but anywhere was better than home, and school.

Arriving at the mall, Sasuke headed straight to his favorite store: Hot Topic. On his way, he had many girls after him, making pathetic attempts to flirt with him. Fail.

Finally, after making it through the sea of girls, and the occasionally school drop-outs, Sasuke made it to Hot Topic. He stayed a while, talking to his bisexual friend and the cash register and his female otaku friend who stopped in every now and then. He explained to them all of the shit that happened yesterday, while they wondered if it was possible to actually go through that much shit in that short of a time. Apparently, it is.

* * *

Well, there ya go people! I almost didn't add that little extra snippet for Sasuke, but I figured, hey, why not? So I hope ya liked it!

Huge thanks to our reviewers: Hypergirl321, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, narutoisuke, ooxshinobixoo, and Sochi-Uzumaki. Extra special thanks to Hypergirl321 for reviewing every single chapter! We love you!!!

Please review! We like creative criticism on our plot line and how we display each character.

Ja ne!

Da-kun


	6. This is for Your Own Good

Heyo everyone!

We here at Insani-chan all hoped you had a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrate that)! We enjoyed ours, and if ya know about our YouTube account, we worked at getting new videos up on there! Anyways, here's the next chapter for "A Messed Up Version of High School Sweethearts"!

Ah-chan plays Iruka and Da-kun plays Naruto!

* * *

Naruto opened the door and it made a loud clanging noise. The librarian glared up at the boy. Sighing, he placed his bag in a pile by the entrance, snatching up his small black journal and beaten up sketch book. The only place he could get his hands on a scanner for his works was at the library at school.

Logging into a computer quickly, Naruto opened the scanner program before advancing on the large contraption. Dropping his sketch book, open to the most recent sketch, on the scanner, he sighed. Hitting the button, he made his way back to the computer he logged in on. The picture slowly began to appear, filling the computer's screen with an uncolored sketch of a certain raven-headed classmate. Saving it immediately into his files, Naruto minimized the window and returned to the scanner. Flipping to the only other sketch he had with him, the kitsune started the process over again.

Hearing the first bell screaming above him, Naruto sighed and quickly finished typing up a description for his final sketch. Posting the submission up, Naruto was careful as to delete all history and log out of all of his sites before shutting down the computer. Shoving his sketch book and journal back into his messenger bag, the blond joined the thinning throng of people rushing to homeroom.

* * *

Naruto hadn't noticed the figure in the background watching him. Iruka always new that Naruto was a good artist, but he now realized how amazing he was. Though there was one question that _really_ troubled him.

Why had the blonde drawn Sasuke? They constantly fought, and never really got along.

Still puzzled by Naruto's sketches, Iruka had to get to class. He didn't want to be late, and he didn't want anyone _asking_ why he was late. Luckily, Kakashi-san was always late to class, and nobody would suspect anything.

* * *

Naruto slumped into his desk, sighing dejectedly. By now, it was obvious Sasuke wasn't in school today. It was also obvious that the raven-head probably skipped. Crushed by this, Naruto yanked out his journal and furiously scribbled down a poem. He ignored everyone as they entered and found their seats. Most people strayed away from the sulky blond, both because of his unusual scowl and what had happened yesterday. Naruto bit his lip, covering another page with scribbles of ink.

Though ignoring any of the glances he got, Naruto couldn't stop feeling the pain of their stares. Shrinking deeper into his seat, he shut his book and hid it in his messenger bag. Retrieving his sketch book, the blond flipped through to a fresh page. He went into a trance as he began to sketch from memory. A raven with his wings spread above his head and a sorrowful glint in his eyes. Sighing again, Naruto smudged in shading for shadows.

* * *

Iruka yet again found himself watching Naruto. After seeing him scan a sketch of Sasuke onto the computer, he couldn't help it. This time, it was a raven that Naruto was drawing. He watched him carefully, making sure he paid good attention to the other students as well. While doing this, he noticed all of the glares that the blond boy was getting. Another think that Iruka noticed, was that Uchiha sasuke was not present today. He was supoosed to be in this study hall.

Slowly putting the pieces together, he decided to talk to his student.

Iruka approached Naruto casually, making sure none of the other students thought anything of it.

Mistake #1

All of the teenagers in the room had their eyes glued to his every move.

After making it across the room to Naruto's table, the sensei put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment… outside in the hallway."

* * *

Naruto bent down to get the rest of is sketching supplies. Sitting back up, Naruto locked eyes with the classmate across from him. The girl sneered at him and turned her head away from him. Feeling sick, Naruto bowed his head, trying to shrink farther into his seat. He carefully outlined the feathers of the bird. He tried to put a shield between him and the unfriendly stares of his classmates.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Naruto glanced up for the briefest second to see the teacher, Iruka, moving towards him. Of all the foster parents Naruto had had, Iruka was his favorite. In fact, the kitsune considered the man his second father, and called him "tou-san" outside of the classroom.

Well, Naruto knew that Iruka walking over to him wasn't a good thing, and all of the people in class had their eyes on either him or the teacher. Obviously, this was not going to be overlooked. Naruto had spent his entire day being silently harassed by stares and glares during class, and harsh insults in the halls. The blond looked up suddenly as a hand landed on his shoulder. Naruto sighed again, nodding. He followed the man out to the hall, awaiting his lecture or interrogation to start.

* * *

Iruka silently walked outside of the classroom, following Naruto. He hoped that his students were mature enough for him to be out, and for them to be quiet.

Mistake #2

The second he left, laughter, and rumors of Naruto echoed through the room, and the sounds leaked out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry to have to pull you out of class, but I need to talk to you…" He took a breath. "I've noticed… you've been very down lately. You seemed fine yesterday, but now today it seems like you have a cloud hanging over your head…"

Iruka paused… he didn't want to say any more, but he felt he had to.

"Does this have anything to do with Sasuke…?"

* * *

Naruto was dead silent as he trudged out. The wish to make the students be mature, well, that was mere but a wish. The laughter and whispers that erupted behind them before the door swung shut felt like a punch to the stomach. The murmuring could still be heard through the door and Naruto bit his lip again.

Iruka's uneasy tone worried Naruto instantly, and the words he started with made Naruto feel sick to the stomach. "Bout what, sensei?" he asked, eyes on the floor. He didn't care for this conversation now, nor did he expect to enjoy where it was probably headed.

Naruto glared up at him. "So what? Not like it matters. Stress of school and such. Nothing much. It happens to a lot of kids." He replied sharply, clenching his fists. He tried not to lash out at the man that he had called father since a few years back. The brief pause from Iruka had the blond even more nervous.

Naruto clenched his jaw now, shaking with his anger. Sukcing in a breath through his teeth, he fought back the urge to lunge at the man standing in front of him. "No." he grated out, trying not to shout. "It has nothing to do with him. Absolutely nothing." he continued sarcastically. Drawing in another harshe breath, Naruto threw his hands in the air finally, aggravated now. Punching the wall, he growled in frustration.

* * *

Shaking his head silently, Iruka brought something up that he really did not want to mention.

"I saw you earlier… in the library. You're a very talented artist Naruto. I really don't know why you drew what you did, but for some reason, Sasuke not being here, makes everything feel like it's connected."

Iruka was very worried about the boy. He cared so much for Naruto. Seeing him so depressed and stressed out made him feel terrible. He didn't care if the blonde hated him after this; all he wanted was for Naruto to be happy.

* * *

Iruka's head shaking worried Naruto greatly. This was not going to go anywhere good, that was for sure. Not after what Iruka had said, nothing would go the right way. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You were spying n me? I can't believe you! You aren't my guardian anymore, so just leave me alone!" he accused, angered.

Grinding his teeth with hard eyes, Naruto leaned closer to Iruka. "I don't see why you're bothering to go through my life as if it's your duty or something. So get out of him life." He growled. Turning away, Naruto punched the wall once again. Iruka seemed to know everything, as if he could read the blonde's mind.

Iruka could fret and worry all he wanted, he wasn't going to get much out of Naruto right now. As much as he adored the man and accepted him as a father-figure in his life, the kitsune could not accept this right now. Intruding on his privacy and interrogating Naruto on school grounds of all places was not acceptable in his eyes. He didn't think he could hate Iruka forever, but for now, he would be angry.

* * *

Naruto's words hurt Iruka. He knew something like this was coming, but to go as far as telling him to 'get out of his life' was harsh.

"I… I want you to be happy Naruto. You know I worry about you…"

After saying that, the bell rang, and kids started to pour out of the classrooms. Ashamed, Irkua walked into his empty class and grabbed his stuff.

He ended up wandering into the direction of Kakashi-san's classroom.

* * *

Now Naruto began to feel guilty, he hadn't meant to upset his second father. He was just so angry and upset by the recent happenings, and everything else that had happened today put him over the edge. Honestly, he hadn't meant to say everything he had.

Shrinking back away from Iruka, Naruto turned to face the wall and drew in a shaky breath. "I… I know. Gomen, otuo-san." he choked out, blinking back his tears now. Hearing the bell, Naruto briefly hugged Iruka and dashed back into the classroom to grab his stuff.

He turned around and wiped his eyes. "Gomen, tou-san." he mumbled before heading out of the room once again, heading down to the hall to his next class.

* * *

Alright, hope ya liked it! A bit angsty and sad, but just wait!

We love all our reviewers: ShamaLamaDingDong, Hypergirl321, Sochi-Uzumaki, ooxshinobixoo, narutoisuke, and Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain. Special thanks to Hypergirl321 again for review every single chapter.

Please review! We love to hear from our readers and what you guys think about the plot line and stuff!

Next time on AMUVoHSS: "Whatever…" "What do you mean, whatever? Is that all you can say!" "Why does it bother you of all people!" "Maybe because –" Next time… _Let It All Come Raining Down._

Ja ne!

Da-kun


	7. Let It All Come Raining Down

Heyo readers!

Here's the seventh chapter of _A Messed up Version of High School Sweethearts_! Seeing as (for our American readers) it's Thanksgiving Break, we figured we'd give you guys another chapter! For all of our other readers, love you guys!

Ah-chan plays Sasuke and Itachi, and Da-kun plays Naruto.

* * *

Water fell down Sasuke's cheeks as his fingers froze holding onto the metal chains. He rocked back and forth slowly on the swing, looking up at the sky. It had been fine earlier on in the day, but of course when he arrived at the old playground it started to rain. Not even the tree above his head kept the down-pouring on him.

Though no matter how soaked Sasuke got, he still sat alone.

Somehow missing school and keeping his distance from Naruto made life even worse. He didn't like how they last left off, and he knew that skipping today probably made the kitsune's day horrible. Just imagining all of the torture he probably got from his peers made Sasuke's heart ache. He hated feeling this way… He barely felt any pain at all, especially not for others… So why now? Why the Dobe?

* * *

Naruto stood outside of the back of the school, face skyward as rain pelted him, chilling him to the bone. But he was numb to it all, unable to feel any of the hard hits of the buckets of icy water pouring over him. He'd screwed up all day. It didn't even start off well. Sighing in aggravation, Naruto started off on the long trek towards his house, which would now be much, much longer because of this rain.

Unwilling to break down, Naruto fought back his tears viciously. He would not give in while in public. Were he to eventually fall apart, he would wrestle himself together to last until he arrived home. Sasuke's absence hadn't really helped with the day, nor did Naruto lashing out at Iruka. The man had avoided him for the rest of the day, and Naruto hated it. He couldn't have been more ashamed of himself. But the students around him seemed to be feeding off this chance to ridicule the poor, family-less boy who's every move was watched.

Unable to hold back any longer, Naruto sprinted in the direction of the park he'd always found sanctuary in. Blinded by his tears, the blond was lucky not to have tripped or crashed into anybody. The rain didn't help either. Crashing his way through the bushes on the edge of the playground, Naruto finally collapsed by one of the trees, which aided no protection from the pounding rain. Naruto let out a raged cry, slamming his fist into the ground angrily.

* * *

After hearing the outburst, Sasuke quickly turned around, causing him to fall off the swing into the puddle in front of him. With his ass even wetter then it should be, he raised his head to see that the person on the ground in front of him was none other than his blonde kitsune. In shock, and completely embarrassed, the raven-haired boy attempted to get up and calm himself, but he ended up tripping over his muddy, wet shoelaces. This time he fell flat on his face, covering himself in mud.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, hearing a splash, looking up, and seeing Sasuke flat on his ass in the mud would have made Naruto laugh hysterically. But the blond was terrified. The boy that had evaded him the entire day, haunted his thoughts, and been the cause of all the insults and glares Naruto suffered today was in front of him. Even as he panicked and fell again, Naruto found no amusement in it nor could he go after Sasuke. Freezing up, the kitsune tried to look for an exit to escape yet another confrontment. Unable to move or think of anything, Naruto found huge interest in the muddy grass at his feet.

* * *

"Hn, luckily for me you were too busy looking at the mud under your feet to notice me fall." The raven didn't care if he was being mean or not. He didn't care how the blonde took it. All Sasuke wanted was to live the rest of his life alone. He didn't need Naruto, he never did. All the boy did for him was kept him busy for five years. Or at least that's what he thought. The trust was that he loved Naruto more than anything. If it wasn't for the kitsune, Sasuke would have given up a while ago. Though he never would admit that.

* * *

Naruto ignored the movement of Sasuke returning to the swing. He could care less if the Uchiha face-planted again. But he did see that the feet were now pointed in his direction from his slight view. He didn't even become angry over the rude and harsh comment. Keeping his head low, Naruto pushed himself off the ground. Not taking a second glance at the mud spattering his clothes and water soaking him to the bone, the blond sent an emotionless look at the raven. "Whatever…" he sighed, slowly standing up. Picking up his bag, Naruto turned his back to the raven-haired boy and started to walk away. The painful truth was that naruto had never really been an optimistic kid himself. Until Sasuke offered to help to him, Naruto had never had someone be nice to him. He was fostered not long after, and he found people a bit like a family to him. Naruto knew the Uchiha kept him alive.

* * *

Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a moment. He looked into his eyes and noticed that they weren't as deep as usual. He missed the sky blue eyes always shining and happy. Today they were clouded, hiding all emotion.

"Tsch… Naruto…" he growled.

Not being able to hold back his feelings, Sasuke stood up from the swing and walked over to Naruto before he got too far. The raven grabbed his friend's shoulder, turning him around. "What do you mean 'whatever'?! Is that all you can say!"

* * *

Naruto ignored the stare, only meeting his eyes once. Looking away after a brief moment, the blond brushed at the mud dully. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to even consider brightening up. His day just ultimately sucked ass. He only got around two hours of sleep, was constantly teased, harassed, and insulted, his fatherly figure hated his guts, and now he ran into the boy who'd caused him most of his troubles.

He ignored Sasuke calling his name completely and continued to trudge away, taking slow steps and fighting to keep himself together. The footsteps were drowned out by the rain and Naruto jumped as the hand landed on his shoulder. Being spun around was a bit new as well, and the kitsune tried not to go into shock as Sasuke snapped at him.

"Why does it bother you of all people? Huh? You seemed to hate my guts yesterday, and now you're flipping out 'cause I said 'whatever'!" Naruto yelled back, waving his arms in the air.

* * *

"Maybe because I care about you more than anyone else!"

Shit.

* * *

Naruto stared in shock. No way had those words just come out of Sasuke's mouth. He must be dreaming, hallucinating, passed out in the rain. The blond's lack of sleep was getting to him or something. But it wasn't. The rain was cold and pounding against his skin as he was dragged into harsh reality by those few words.

He felt weak-kneed as he blinked in shock. "You… you do?" Naruto breathed, staring at him. Shaking his head, he shoved Sasuke's hand off his shoulder. He took a few steps back, glaring now. "Okay, what type of joke is this now? Another way for you to torture me?" Naruto demanded, eyes blazing with a furious new fire.

* * *

Naruto was being an idiot. He was making Sasuke do something that he would _really_ regret.

He grabbed the blonde's hand, throwing him in the direction of a nearby tree. The Raven softly pushed against the center of his friend's chest so his back was against the tree. Sasuke placed his hands on the tree, right above Naruto's shoulders, so there was no way out.

"How many times do I have to call you an idiot, before you get it through your thick head!"

* * *

Naruto only glared at the equally pissed raven-haired teen standing in front of him. But he was caught off-guard as Sasuke suddenly snatched is hand and shoved him back towards the tree that the swing was hanging from. He stumbled slightly, trying to recover a bit. Sasuke's hand pressing against his chest had Naruto's want to beat faster and the blond struggled to deny the feeling. He sucked in a breath as his back made contact with the bark and Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head. Eyes darting from side to side, Naruto knew he was stuck.

"I don't know! Why does it matter? Stop toying with my feelings, god dammit!" he shouted, feeling his eyes prick dangerously with tears suddenly. No, no, no, no. Naruto would not cry now. Of all times, why now?

* * *

Sasuke's angered expression turned into a much kinder, softer look.

He raised his right hand from the tree, and caressed Naruto's cheek. Quickly releasing it, he stared at the ground.

"I can't believe you really think so little of me…"

Sasuke removed his other hand that was still on the tree, and he looked as if he was about to walk away.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke's face change and tried not to stare. That look, that emotion… it was beautiful on the raven-haired teen's face. He had the beauty of Adonis in him in that instant. The hand that stroked down his cheek caused his heart to finally speed up. Naruto attempted to fight the rising blush down, but a light pink tinted his cheeks, betraying him.

The sudden drop of hand and mood had Naruto feeling terrible all over again. He looked down and felt his eyes burning up. Slowly, his tears made their way down from his eyes and along his cheeks. Shoulders shaking slightly, Naruto wanted to bash his head into the tree. He screwed up for the second time.

* * *

Sasuke glanced up to notice that Naruto was crying. He had never handled a situation like this. The raven had been such a loner that he never actually had a friend in distress. To sum it up, he was terrible when it came to cheering people up. To make things worse, this was Naruto. The person he absolutely adored. He didn't want to do anything to make him upset.

Not knowing what he should do, Sasuke put out both of his hands, and placed them on Naruto's cheeks. He gazed into his glassy eyes, and pulled his best friend into an embrace.

* * *

Great. Just great. Breaking down, falling apart, and shattering there, in front of Sasuke of all people. What a wonderful impression to leave on someone you wanted to spend your whole life with, collapsing all over them. Naruto hated this, but he couldn't stop his sobs. His entire body shook with each one, and he struggled to keep the noises begging to escape in him.

Feeling warm hands encasing his cheeks, Naruto let his head turn upwards towards the Uchiha. Gulping nervously, he sniffled pathetically, wanting to run off into the shadows and curl into a tiny ball. But Sasuke had other ideas, obviously shown as he dragged the smaller blond into a tight hug. Naruto sobbed into his shoulder, not holding back anymore.

* * *

If it wasn't for the rain pouring down their shoulders, Sasuke's shirt would have been drenched from tears.

He sighed.

"Naruto… I'm sorry… It was never my intention to make you cry like this… I'd never want you to become unhappy because of me."

Not knowing what to say, his grasp on the smaller boy tightened, making little, or almost no, space in between them.

* * *

Crap. That about summed up how Naruto felt. Like crap. He was drenching Sasuke's shirt with his tears if it wasn't already soaked by the rain. Head buried into the raven-haired boy's shoulder, Naruto felt the sigh. He sniffled, waiting to be yelled at for something or shoved away.

"G-gomen nasai… I-It's my fault. D-don't bl-lame yours-self." he forced out. He buried his face farther into Sasuke, feeling the grip tighten against him, pulling him closer to the intoxicating smell that was the Uchiha.

* * *

"What the hell…"

"Why, _why_ are you always so down on yourself? This is completely my fault! If I wasn't such an ass I wouldn't have played with your feelings. I would have just told you how much a really-" Sasuke stopped when he felt eyes watching him. He turned to see headlights of a car shining on him and Naruto.

_No._

He heard a click and the car door swung open.

_No…_

A set of feet were visible coming out of the door way.

_NO!_

Uchiha Itachi stepped out of the car and glared at his younger brother.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I do know I've been looking for you all over. I can't believe you. Not only did you ditch school, but you got yourself soaked with the rain. Ugh, you're such an idiot. Now get in the car before you get sick."

* * *

Naruto only sobbed, clutching at the boy's shirt. "Gomen nasai… gomen nasai… I… no, please don't bring it on yourself. I went along with it… just… please, don't leave me alone again." He muttered, face buried in the raven-head's chest. He looked up at the boy as he felt movement. Sasuke's face was illuminated by some form of light. Turning, Naruto gulped as he stared into the blinding beams of car headlights. As the door began to open, Naruto pulled himself closer to Sasuke in terror. He shuddered as Sasuke froze up. Not a good sign.

He saw the feet emerging, and Naruto gulped as Sasuke tensed up even more. The figure standing by the car looked angry, very angry. Naruto trembled, wanting to run. Why now? Why couldn't this day do anything good for him?

The yelling made it all worse. Now he'd gotten Sasuke in trouble, hadn't he? He shook his head, resisting the urge to hide behind Sasuke. The young man who'd stepped out of the car was obviously related to the raven-head, and probably his guardian. Hearing the demand for Sasuke to leave, Naruto sucked in a deep breath. He started to pull back, but his back hit the tree. Well, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Sasuke's face changed from a very shocked one, to a very pissed one in an instant. Not only could Naruto sense his fear, but he bet his brother could as well.

Having to make a decision quickly, he let go of his friend and took a step back. It looked as if he was going to cave into his brother's demands, but Sasuke had a different idea. He grabbed onto Naruto's wrist and made a dash across the playground into the woods.

* * *

Naruto saw Sasuke's expression switch to one of rage and debated whether or not to run, not that it was very possible. It wasn't as much fear as nerves that Naruto had sensed. The boy had tensed up and the blond caught half of his expression. So it wasn't too hard to figure out what Sasuke was thinking.

Naruto held back a complaint as Sasuke pulled away and tried not to lunge at him again, or cling to his chest in terror. He hated showing how he really felt and bringing his issues down upon others, but he couldn't really help it. The kitsune hadn't seen his friend when he screamed his pain to the heavens. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed his wrist and yanked him away. Stumbling slightly, Naruto ran after the raven, trying not to fall down.

* * *

Itachi stood in the rain staring after Sasuke running away, with the blonde boy dragging behind him.

"Fag."

There was nothing else to describe what he was thinking right then besides that. He thought that he had just stepped into his brother's gay, dramatic life. Now he really _did not_ want to know.

* * *

Sasuke slowed down, and came to a stop. He bent over and started panting hysterically. Having to vent his anger, he punched a tree, and screamed in rage.

"God damn it! He completely ruins my life!"

It seemed that every time his life started to get better, or he was actually happy, Itachi ruined it. This time, he didn't care what was awaiting him at home. He just couldn't leave Naruto alone… _again._

* * *

Naruto skidded to a stop, not breathing as hard as Sasuke was. He'd gotten fit running away after all of his pranks. And from all of his bullies. He cringed as Sasuke attacked the nearby tree. The scream of rage shattered his ears and he winced.

Without thinking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, preventing him from hurting himself anymore. "Please… stop. Don't hurt yourself anymore." he pleaded, burying his face between Sasuke's shoulder blades. He had nothing at home other than probably a few calls on his answering machine from work. No-one waited for him, nor did anyone watch over him.

* * *

Sasuke rested his forehead on the top of the blonde's head, and controlled his breathing.

"Naruto…"

He was about to complain about having to go home, but instead he sucked it up and asked what he had wanted to for a while.

"… can I crash at your place tonight…? There's no way in hell I can go home."

* * *

Naruto liked Sasuke's head on his. It made him feel… safe. He felt like no-one could touch him as Sasuke began to breathe even breaths, the air flow ticking the blonde's head.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up at the raven-haired boy. Hearing the broken up question, the blond nodded. "Sure! But… there's not a whole lot of room… so… you can have the bed and stuff."

* * *

Though it was dark, a smirk was visible on Sasuke's face.

"Hn, we'll see about that." he said quietly.

Most people would have never thought that the raven could laugh, but it seemed a small one leaked from his mouth.

* * *

Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, pulling back slightly. "C'mon, it'll be warmer to argue back at my place. We have to get out of the rain anyways, no use getting a cold or something." he said, tugging on Sasuke's hand.

He was happy to hear the laugh from the Uchiha and continued to lead the raven towards the apartments and out of the rain.

* * *

Alrighies, that's all for this chapter! Much longer than usual, and wait until we get farther in. Hope ya liked this one; we sure did.

Thanks to our reviewers: Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, narutoisuke, ooxshinobixoo, Sochi-Uzumaki, ShamaLamaDingDong, and Hypergirl321. Another special thanks to Hypergirl321 for always reviewing to each chapter!

Please review, we wanna hear your opinions on this! We like to know what our readers think about this story!

Next time on _AMUVoHSS_: "Try not to hurt yourself…_Naru_." "Dinner's ready!" "Ya know… if you blushed like that every time I called you _Naru_." "_Naruto! Sasuke! _What the hell!" ~ Tune in next time for _Sorta like a Sleepover Pt1_ !

Ja ne!

Da-kun


	8. Sorta Like A Sleepover Pt 1

Heyo readers!

Since I'm home sick today, I figured I'd use my time getting up a new chapter for you guys! You guys deserve it anyways. And soon we'll be putting up another installment to this plot, involving other characters! And other writers too! So woot woot!

Sasuke is played by Ah-chan, and Naruto by Da-kun! Iruka is played by Ah-chan, then Cat-kun, and then Ah-chan again.

Warning!!! We are not responsible for anything Sasuke says. Well... I'm not! But Ah-chan is! Blame her!

Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto... everything we write would happen. And probably worse. Bwahaha.

* * *

Naruto stopped under the flickering light and fished in his bag for his keys. Pulling out the chain, he fumbled with the key before unlocking the front door of the apartment building. "C'mon, I live a few floors up." he explained, looking over his shoulder at Sasuke as they walked inside.

Pushing through the doors of the stairwell, Naruto easily jogged up the flights towards his floor. Stopping to see if Sasuke caught up, he shook out his hair, spraying water everywhere. "Just down the hall now. But be quiet, most people are really cranky around here." he warned after Sasuke reached him.

* * *

"Maybe we should be really loud to piss them off…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Hey can I use your shower? I'm kind of… covered in mud." he added, admitting it, kind of embarrassed.

* * *

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's quiet musing. "I tried that once. Trust me, they find ways to make your life hell on earth. Never found it useful to do it again." he whispered, eyes locked on a particularly nasty woman's door.

Once inside the apartment, Naruto realized how small it really was. "Yeah, just past the kitchen on the right. I'll make dinner. I've got ramen and maybe rice. You want anything in particular?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

* * *

"Hah, don't you have ramen like every day at lunch? But I don't really care what we eat."

Sasuke headed down the hall towards the bathroom, evading the clusters of stuff on the floor. He arrived in the bathroom, and started stripping himself of his clothes, suddenly realizing he didn't have a towel. Without his shirt on, he walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, where are your towels?"

* * *

"Um… yeah, don't pack food. No time in the morning. I'll just make some ramen then." Naruto muttered, slightly uncomfortable with the fact. He spent his afternoon working; night doing homework, then woke up after only a spare few hours of sleep. There was hardly ever time.

Busying himself with the slowly boiling pot of water on his tiny stove, Naruto ignored the shower and rooted around in his cabinets for his best and freshest ramen. He didn't want to treat his guest poorly, which would be rude. Grabbing a pack, Naruto placed it on the counter. He opened it and removed the spices, tossing them to the side for now. Hearing the pot hissing, he dropped in the block of noodles.

"Oh, they're in the closet across the hall…" Naruto started, freezing up as he turned around. Well, that was new. A shirtless, ripped Uchiha standing in the middle of this kitchen. He tried not to stare, but it was a bit hard not to. Feeling his cheeks heating up, Naruto jumped as the pot overflowed behind him. Panicking, he turned around and stirred the ramen, messing with the heat control.

* * *

Sasuke covered his mouth and tried hard not to laugh. He loved seeing the kitsune all flustered. It made him feel like such an uke, making a yaoi reference obviously.

"Hah, thanks."

Starting to walk away, he added on,

"Ooh, and try not to hurt yourself… _Naruuu_."

He now laughed to himself and stepped into the bathroom once again, removing his clothes, preparing for his shower.

* * *

Sasuke was obviously holding back laughter, and Naruto couldn't blame him. The blond probably looked like a right old idiot, panicking and red in the face. He wasn't exactly looking organized or anything at the moment. "N-no problem." Naruto replied, not looking over his shoulder, staring at the ramen.

The kitsune turned bright red again at Sasuke's comment. He couldn't think of a comeback in time and just stood there, getting redder by the second. Sasuke's laughter sparkled in Naruto's ears and he resisted the urge to beat his head as the notes seemed to cast a spell over him.

* * *

Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked his head out of the door.

"Ya know, if you made a face like that every time I said _Naru_, you'd probably be stuck with the name for life!" he yelled down the hall, making sure his friend could hear.

* * *

Naruto didn't look away from where he was setting the finished ramen on the table, but blushed all the same. The name was going to end up sticking, he swore that much. Shaking his head, Naruto went back and snatched two water bottles from the fridge and put them on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Naruto called, grabbing a few napkins and chopsticks before plopping down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the shower just in time to hear that the food was ready. After throwing his clothes on, his hair was still dripping wet so he slung a towel over his shoulders and behind his neck so the ends were draped in front of him.

He left the bathroom and began to walk down the hall towards where Naruto was sitting. "Ah, thanks for letting me use your shower Naru." Sasuke said as he sat down to begin his meal.

* * *

Naruto glanced up as Sasuke entered. The teen's dark hair was shining with the water still in it, laying flat but somehow rumpled on his head. The towel draped around Sasuke's neck was there for obvious reasons.

Naruto flashed the raven a small smile, picking up his chopsticks. He picked up a few noodles, swallowing them down and licking the broth off his lips. His cheeks turned pink at the nickname. "No problem." he replied, slurping up a few more noodles.

* * *

If it wasn't for the disgusting sound of two boys eating ramen, there would have been an extremely awkward silence during their dinner. A lot had happened in the past few hours and Sasuke definitely did not want to bring any of it up. After they finished he picked up his bowl.

"Do you want me to do the dishes and clean up while you shower…"

He smirked,

"… or does Naru-chan want me to come with him?"

* * *

Naruto tried not to inhale his ramen; he needed to save up anyways. Not too much left and money was short. He'd have to go without lunch for a bit maybe. Picking up his bowl, Naruto carefully drained the last bit of the broth. He licked it off his lips, standing up as well. "No, no it's okay! I can manage! There's a television in the other room, but it's kinda small…" he informed, already reaching for the sponge sitting by the sink.

Having his back turned, Naruto didn't see the smirk. But the comment came through loud and clear. Fighting the warmth in his cheeks down, Naruto resisted the urge to look over at Sasuke, which would only satisfy the raven-haired teen if he turned around bright red.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the TV with a bored expression. He would much rather ridicule Naruto then watch a stupid electronic box.

The raven made his way over to the counter, and lifted himself up so he was sitting on the little counter space that was available.

"Why watch TV, when it's much more fun watching your face turn red every few seconds!"

* * *

Well, Naruto wasn't all too sure what Sasuke would do, but the television seemed like an appropriate thing to mention. Something for the teen to do than help Naruto do the dishes and stuff. He sent the dark-haired teen a glance and a raised eyebrow before returning to the dishes lathered up in the sink.

Of course, the kitsune flushed at the truth in that statement. Which would probably end badly for him now that he thought about it. Great, Sasuke held even more of an upper hand over the blond.

* * *

"See, isn't this fun!"

Sasuke flashed a smile while he ruffled Naruto's hair.

And it was a real smile, not a smirk. It really seemed as if the Raven was happy.

* * *

Naruto sighed, but smiled back at the Uchiha. Suddenly, the raven-head seemed to be brightening up. Seriously brightening up, as he was smiling and making a complete disaster out of Naruto's hair. He swatted a soapy hand at Sasuke playfully, grinning back at the boy.

* * *

Sasuke stuck his tongue out.

"Now you got soap on me…"

Feeling playful, Sasuke picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them at Naruto.

* * *

In return, Naruto blew a raspberry. "Myehn!" he said, grinning at Sasuke. He fake-gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. "Oh, no, we're all gonna die!" he exclaimed. Seeing the bubbles coming at him, Naruto attempted to duck, but they hit him anyways. Giggling, he threw more back. "This is war!" he called, flashing a bright grin.

* * *

Sasuke went to grab a handful of soap, but he slipped on the wet counter, falling off onto Naruto, both of them going crashing to the floor.

* * *

Naruto began to slide forwards as to make a fast attack at the Uchiha, but instead Sasuke fell into him. They fell over instantly, crashing to the ground. Naruto blinked, staring up into onyx eyes. He felt his cheeks turning pink as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his face and cheeks. Unable to move, Naruto could only be hypnotized by the raven-haired teen.

* * *

Sasuke raised up his head and opened his eyes to see the blonde beneath him.

He felt a blush creep up his neck.

No.

He refused to let Naruto see him get flustered.

Too late for that.

The blush spread across the Uchiha's face at a rapid pace.

"Umm… I-I uhh…"

He started to stutter when he realized that he had no idea what he should be saying in this situation.

Sasuke really wanted to use this position to his advantage, but he was too shocked to think right now.

* * *

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, unable to blink or look away. His obsidian eyes were like a black hole, sucking him in closer. He had to have been a very vibrant red in the face. In fact, was that a blush creeping onto the Uchiha's face?

Yes, that was most definitely a pink tint reaching Sasuke's cheeks. Very fast now, actually. Naruto couldn't help but think they were probably mirroring each other's faces now.

'Uh' sounded about right, as Naruto realized he'd been trying to say something since they fell, but nothing came out. Until now. ""A-ano… um…" Naruto tried, blushing deeper from his inability to say anything sensible. Sasuke's breaths were still fluttering across his cheeks and the kitsune was in shock. They were close, so close. If there was anytime Naruto wanted to use something to his advantage, this situation would be it. In fact, Naruto wanted to take this to his advantage, but he was too afraid of Sasuke's reaction. Maybe… maybe he wouldn't care all too much. Naruto blinked, suddenly realizing he'd moved his head forwards and their noses were touching.

* * *

Sasuke felt Naruto's breath against his face, and then realized how close they were. No matter how much he wanted to kiss his friend beneath him, he wouldn't let it happen. He didn't want to get close to anyone… getting close to people only meant pain in the end. The raven felt that he had caused enough pain for the kitsune.

A knock was heard at the door, which made Sasuke jolt up.

"Naruto… are you there…? We left off at a bad not, and I need to talk to you! No matter how much you deny it, I feel your depression had to do with Sasuke."

The Uchiha never thought he'd be so happy to hear his sensei, Iruka.

"Please, I know you're here."

Sasuke's mind went blank. All he heard from his teacher was: 'depression, Naruto, and Sasuke'. His hormones taking over, he leaned back down to his original position, making his and the blonde's faces closer than ever before. Without taking a chance to doubt himself, Sasuke leaned as close as possible, placing his lips on the small boy's beneath him.

* * *

Naruto wanted to kiss the raven, so badly. It would take only an inch. So close, so tempting, but… what would the Uchiha think? Would he push him away and run, terrified, and ignore him forever? Naruto couldn't risk the chance, but the growing urge was exploding there inside of him.

Jumping as well at the knock, Naruto cringed as he recognized the voice. Why now, of all times? He really didn't want to move, or open the door for his sensei. Oh, but it could only get worse, huh? Naruto was feeling like burying his head in the ground as Iruka went on, ranting slightly. Of course, Sasuke had to be there in that moment. Draped over Naruto, hearing every word. Dammit.

Naruto let his head drop weakly back onto the floor, earning a light thump from his best friend gravity. Trying to find his voice, the kitsune could only open his mouth to snap it shut again. Hopeless. But all thoughts regarding the man outside the door vanished as Sasuke leaned closer to him, breath tickling his face now. Wait… closer than before, even closer eve-. Naruto's mind short-circuited as Sasuke's lips covered his own. Oh. My. Kami. Eyelids falling shut, Naruto leaned up, kissing back tentatively.

* * *

Iruka was starting to get irritated. Why wasn't Naruto answering the door? "Naruto, open up or I'm gonna come it!" When he heard nothing, that made up his mind. Luckily, Naruto hadn't locked the door. Iruka pushed it open and stepped into the kitchen.

Only to find Sasuke on top of Naruto. They looked like they were about to make love in the middle of the kitchen! Not only that but there was soap subs everywhere! '_What the hell were those two doing?!_' he thought.

"Naruto, Sasuke! What the _hell_ are you doing!"he practically screeched. Startled by the intrusion, Sasuke jumped back. Leaving a dazed Naruto on the floor.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back when he heard Iruka's screaming. He could not believe he just let his hormones take over his actions. It seemed that he'd been screwing up, and doubting himself a lot lately.

Seeing Naruto on the ground flustered, and Iruka bright red furious, the genius Uchiha had no idea what to say or do. Too many times had he left the blonde alone, so running away was _not_ an option. He decided to show a side of himself that Naruto hadn't seen in a while…

"Hn, what does it look like we're doing? Besides, we should be the one's mad! _You_ walked in on _us_."

* * *

Well, Naruto was not to happy with the intrusion or the fact that Sasuke had pulled back instantely after the man entered. He stayed on the ground, opening his eyes as he slowly got his breath back. Rearranging his mind into a usable mess, Naruto turned red again.

He glared at his sensei, trying not to snap at him. It was such a perfect moment that Naruto had never dreamed of ever actually having, and that stupid sensei had to come in and ruin it. Just when he thought it was getting better, huh? Naruto hadn't half a clue what to say other than yelling. He wanted to snap out at him and just scream, but the neighbors could get pissed, if they weren't already.

Naruto blushed lightly as Sasuke calmly began to talk after an awkward silence. Well, at least it was the truth. Naruto had enjoyed the moment, as it felt like some far off fairy tale dream or something. He pushed himself into a sitting position to regain whatever dignity he could.

* * *

Iruka was starting to get pissed off.

It looked like you were about to… about to…"

Sasuke smirked.

"About to what? We're old enough, we can handle it."

Sasuke could have sworn that Iruka's eye was twitching.

"Well… well that's not important right now what's important is-" Iruka's rant was cut off.

"What's important is that you get out. Naruto is obviously okay. Where are your manners? Aren't you a teacher? You should be more polite!"

Iruka was shocked. He had never heard Sasuke talk so much.

* * *

Naruto could easily feel Iruka's anger. It was like a neon sign was strapped to the man's forehead. Blushing deeper, the blond shook it off with a mischievous grin. "How would you know? Learn somethin' new from a certain book?" he chirped innocently. Sasuke's reply caused Naruto's cheeks to turn pink, but he had his reactions under control.

In fact, Iruka's eye was twitching, but Naruto guessed it was more from the affects of the comments than the comments themselves. Such as linking back to whatever he had learned from that stupid orange book. "Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto asked, eyes smirking up at his 'father'. The kitsune leaned back against Sasuke's legs, staring up at Iruka. "Ne ne, otou-san, Sasuke has a point there. You really shouldn't just break into people's homes. IT's generally considered illegal most places." he agreed, crossing his arms. Iruka was going into shock. Naruto knew that the brown-haired man had never been around Sasuke long enough to know that the kid actually could speak in full sentences.

* * *

Hm, now Sasuke was getting mad. Not only did Iruka interrupt them, but now he wouldn't go away.

The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto, who was sitting in front of him, and looked up at his sensei. "You know, if you're not going to leave, we'll just have to continue with you standing there." Sasuke pushed on Naruto, making it so that he was facing the floor and the Uchiha was on top of him.

* * *

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, catching the aggravated look in the deep black pools. He honestly couldn't blame him; Iruka _was_ practically trespassing in Naruto's apartment. Blushing lightly as Sasuke's arms circled around him, the blond leaned back into the raven innocently. He liked the feeling of Sasuke holding him close. Turning red with the Uchiha's suggestive comment, Naruto stifled a nervous laugh. Of course, he hadn't expected the dark-haired ten to follow through with it, though he much enjoyed being so close to him again. Naruto turned his head to place a tiny little kiss on Sasuke's chin without really thinking.

* * *

Iruka just stared at them. He always knew Naruto was a…. erm 'special' person. Without trying to say anything else that Sasuke could contradict again, the sensei left with just mentioning how they would talk later.

After having the man leave, Sasuke unwrapped his arms and laid his head back on the kitchen floor.

"Well, that definitely killed the mood."

* * *

Naruto winked at his 'father' and flashed him a suggestive smirk. He knew the man was too afraid to say anything without the chance of Sasuke twisting his words; it was the same with a certain scarecrow. Rolling his eyes at the warning, Naruto waved slightly from his position beneath the Uchiha. He could feel the teen's even breaths against his back and enjoyed the somewhat soothing feeling.

Naruto pouted as Sasuke pulled back, keeping his face turned down towards the floor. It seemed cold suddenly without the teen against him. Temptation too strong, Naruto inched closer to the raven until his head rested on Sasuke's chest. He could smell Sasuke's scent, not masculine, but not femine either. A sweet, lightly musty smell.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed, wanting Sasuke's arms back around him, holding him close.

* * *

Feeling the smaller blonde atop of him made the Uchiha want to blush, but instead he just returned his arms to where they belonged… around the kitsune.

Sasuke shut his eyes as he began to speak.

"Hey… Naruto…"

He took a breath.

"…I'm sorry I caused you trouble with Iruka."

* * *

Naruto snuggled deeper into the Uchiha's chest, hearing the teen's heart speed up slightly. But warm arms looped around him again and Naruto let his body sink closer against the boy. So warm, so comfortable. The kitsune closed his eyes briefly as he lay still.

Feeling Sasuke take a breath, Naruto cracked open his eyes and moved his head so he could look up at him. The raven's words were spaced and he seemed hesitant to speak. Waiting patiently, Naruto watched him carefully. "Hai?" he replied, feeling yet another breath come from Sasuke's firm chest. The dark-haired teen's nervous statement had Naruto shaking his head. "No, it's okay. He's not mad 'cause of you. Anyways, h has someone else waiting for him, so he wouldn't stay around long." the blond reassured, nuzzling the boy's neck.

* * *

Sasuke felt the warmth against his chest, and became very relaxed. His eyes started to feel heavy as Naruto spoke. His words were like a lullaby, one that was putting the great Uchiha to sleep.

"Mmmm… Okay…"

He yawned.

"I just…"

It was painfully obvious that Sasuke was getting tired.

"… want the best for you… because I…"

Some other words were said, but they were barely understandable.

The raven had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor with the blond in his arms.

* * *

Naruto felt Sasuke's body heat seeping up through their clothes, warming the blonde's back. He felt the raven-haired boy become less stiff beneath him, relaxing slowly. The blond himself began to become sleepy, his eyelids feeling heavy suddenly. He partially blamed the raven beneath him, rocking him to sleep with every breath.

Feeling the Uchiha's chest rise suddenly and hearing the yawn, Naruto battled to keep his eyelids apart. They kept sliding closer then he jerked them back, but it wouldn't be long until they closed on him. "You is getting sleepy too…" Naruto mumbled, turning over so it was easier to lay his head on Sasuke's chest. He waited as the raven slowly mumbled out his words, dropping off finally and falling asleep.

"Arigato, Sasu-chan." the kitsune said quietly, placing a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He tried to get up, but the dark-haired boy's arms held him down. Going with it, Naruto let a tiny smile cover his face and he snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest.

* * *

There ya go! 3663 words, 9.5 pages later, you have the first part of _Sorta Like A Sleepover_! That took a while to type… but it was worth it for our readers!! We love you guys!

Thanks to ShamaLamaDingDong and Hypergirl321 for reviewing last chapter! Special thanks to Hypergirl321 for reviewing every chapter so far!

Next time on _AMUVoHSS_: "Ohayo…" "Huh… ermm hi… I mean… Good morning." "Maybe one day… I'll sing this song to you…" "Maybe the ramen will taste better!" "That's for you to decide…" ~ Next time, _Sorta Like A Sleepover Pt 2_!

Ja ne!  
Da-kun


	9. Sorta Like A Sleepover Pt 2

Okay guys, I know, this chapter is waaaaaaaay overdue. And I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about that. It's just that I've been swamped with work during school, and it's the holiday season, so that makes everything even more difficult. And my mom's been watching my every move on the computer these days.

So, to apologize, I give you this never-ending chapter. Because you guys deserve it.

Sasuke played by Ah-chan, Naruto played by Da-kun, and Itachi played by Ah-chan. Enjoy!

* * *

No matter how tired he was, Sasuke couldn't fall back asleep. He had been staring at the blond, and playing with his hair, for about an hour now. Not wanting to be tortured by not being able to do anything to the boy while he was sleeping, or not wanting to do anything, the raven got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He looked through some of the cabinets, only to find ramen. It wasn't his first choice… no, it was _never_ a choice for him, but because he'd be spending _much _more time with Naruto, he felt the need to get used to it.

As the ramen was being prepared in the hot water, Sasuke pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. While he waited for the ramen, and for Naruto, he started to hum a tune to no song in particular. It was one that he made up actually. In fact, he had made up a lot of songs. The Uchiha played the guitar, and on occasions he sang. He was actually working on creating lyrics for a song at the moment, but it's not like he'd ever sing it for anyone.

* * *

Naruto blinked blearily, seeing rumpled sheets and an empty place beside him in the bed. Flopping a limp arm at it, he felt the slowly fading warmth from another body that had once been laying there and moved recently. Sitting up, Naruto rubbed at his eyes, stretching out his legs. Sliding off of the tiny mattress, he heard someone in the kitchen. Smiling as he realized who it was, Naruto took his time getting out of bed.

Taking off his clothes from the day before, Naruto grabbed a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a light blue shirt with a black dragon winding its way around the front. Itching the back of his head, Naruto inhaled the delicious scent of ramen and meandered on over to the kitchen. Stopping outside the door, the blond heard the raven-headed boy begin to hum to himself. It was of no song the kitsune knew, but he felt that he recognized it from somewhere, and it was a beautiful piece of music. Quietly sneaking in on silent feet, Naruto peeked over Sasuke's shoulder, eyes on the ramen boiling away. "Ohayo." he said, leaning against the Uchiha.

* * *

Feeling Naruto against himself, not only surprised him, but made him extremely embarrassed. He had no idea that the blond was there, and nobody had ever heard one of his songs before.

"Huh… ermm hi… I mean… Good morning."

Turning red, he tilted his face down

'_Shit._'

How annoying.

He had just made fun of Naru earlier for blushing so much, and now he was doing it also.

* * *

Naruto had enjoyed the soft sound of the raven's humming. It was gentle and filled with emotion, and the blond enjoyed it very much. Listening to Sasuke stutter brought a grin to Naruto's face. He looked over and saw that the Uchiha's face was red. Giggling lightly, the kitsune nuzzled the dark-haired teen's neck softly.

He liked this very much. The Uchiha was adorable with his cheeks painted pink. "Mm, Sasu-kun." Naruto mumbled, burying his face into Sasuke's neck experimentally. Glancing up at him, the blond kitsune waited for a response.

* * *

Sasuke enjoyed the warmth of Naruto nuzzled into his neck. He lifted his arm and ran his fingers through the kitsune's hair. No matter how comfortable he felt with his friend there, his blush seemed to be glued to his face.

"Mmm Naru-chan"

His words seemed slurred, because he began to hum the song again.

"Maybe one day, I"ll sing this song to you…"

* * *

Naruto breathed in more of Sasuke's scent, feeling ever so slightly intoxicated by it. The nimble fingers weaving through his hair were comforting and the kitsune enjoyed it very much. He tilted his head so that Sasuke could do so more easily, rubbing against the raven-haired teen as a dog or cat would. He could easily still see the Uchiha's blush and deemed it adorable.

Naruto listened to the words intermixed with the humming of the song he now loved to hear. "I'd like that. A lot. It's really good." he replied honestly.

* * *

"Hah, you think…? That gives me another reason to sing it…"

Sasuke trailed off, being captivated by the smell of the cooked ramen, which smelled a lot better than he remembered. He stood up out of his chair and nudged Naruto a bit so he'd let go. Not that he wanted the kitsune off, but because he had been up for a few hours already and was extremely hungry.

* * *

Naruto grinned, squeezing the raven's waist briefly. "It's really awesome. And I can't wait." he replied earnestly.

As good as the ramen smelled, he much preferred Sasuke. His scent wasn't all masculine or all feminie. It was a subtle mix, with a bit of a smell like fresh rain. Feeling the nudge, Naruto thought about not moving. But his stomach objected with a faint rumble and he backed off. He bet Sasuke was starved as well; dinner hadn't been very big last night either.

"Ramen ready? It smells good." Naruto asked, trying to ignore his stomach that was going to eventually let out a rather loud roar.

* * *

"Hmm I hope so, I'm starving… though there's always other things that I can eat…"

He looked over at Naruto and gave him a very perverted grin, which afterwards came a laugh. It seemed that the oh-so-famous Uchiha could laugh and smile just like everyone else, it just took time. But in truth, the raven hadn't been so happy in a while, the dobe was just special.

* * *

Naruto nodded in agreement with the first part of Sasuke's statement. Turning red at the following perverted one, the blond wondered briefly why he had reacted that way when Sasuke said it, yet had heard much, much worse from Jiraya. Hearing the Uchiha laugh brought a grin to Naruto's face. He enjoyed this raven as well as the blushing one. "Well, I want some as well." he retorted playfully, unable to hold back his wide grin.

* * *

"Do you now…" the raven said, almost in a whisper.

He lightly grabbed Naruto's wrist and pushed him back against the fridge. He caressed the blonde's cheek and slowly moved closer to his lips while keeping his eyes closed. Right before their lips met, Sasuke paused, and opened his eyes.

"Too bad the ramen's ready." he stated as he turned around and finished preparing the ramen.

He loved messing with the kid.

* * *

Naruto found the dark-haired boy's whispering almost as addicting as his scent. Startled by Sasuke suddenly snatching his wrist, the blond turned a pink shade as he was pushed up against the fridge. His eyes fell shut as the onyx-eyed teen ghosted his hand over Naruto's cheek. He could feel the Uchiha's breath on his lips, getting closer with each slow second. Sensing that Sasuke couldn't get any closer without kissing him, Naruto pouted lightly, opening his eyes as Sasuke pulled back.

Rolling his eyes, he just leaned back against the fridge. "No fair." He said, crossing his arms. Deciding he could test Sasuke's limits, Naruto let a small smirk find its way onto his lips. "Well, maybe the ramen will taste better."

* * *

Not wanting his pride to go down the drain, Sasuke thought of something to wipe that smirk off of Naruto's face.

"That's for you to decide…"

Picking up a pair of chopsticks, he got a bunch of noodles on them and shoved them into the blonde's mouth. Leaning down, the raven picked up the longer pieces that were hanging out with his mouth. He sucked them in until his and the kitsune's lips were touching.

* * *

Naruto waited for Sasuke to defend himself. He may never seem to talk, but the blond knew enough about the Uchiha, mostly that his pride always got the best of him. The raven had to have the last word, every time. Raising a pale brow at Sasuke, the kitsune dared the Uchiha to do something with his eyes.

An expert at shoveling food, Naruto hardly even thought about gagging from the shock of having a rather large amount of noodles in his mouth. Ever tempted to quickly swallow them down, the kitsune waited to see what his raven would do. Well, that was different. Naruto sucked up noodles happily, but suddenly his pils were pressed against Sasuke's. Cheeks dusted with a dark blush, Naruto simply went with it, wondering if the dark-haired teen would pull back.

* * *

No matter how little his mouth changed, even an idiot would realize that the raven was smirking at the moment. He enjoyed it so much when Naruto blushed, he looked absolutely adorable. Wanting to shake him up a bit more, Sasuke let out his tongue and licked Naruto's bottom lip causing his mouth to open. The Uchiha stuck his tongue in immediately at the sign of entrance. He raked out all of the ramen that was left in the blonde's mouth, transferring it to his own.

After pulling away, Sasuke swallowed the ramen and flashed Naruto a grin.

* * *

Naruto felt the smirk, hard not to when their lips were pressed together. Slowly starting to kiss back, the kitsune was tentative at moving his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled himself a bit closer, liking the feeling of the two of them pressed together. He shuddered as Sasuke asked for entrance, which he instantly granted. Sasuke was definitely the dominant one, as he invaded Naruto's mouth before the blond had a chance to think. But the kitsune only wanted to be closer to the raven.

As Sasuke pulled away, Naruto licked his lips hungrily. The Uchiha's grin only earned a small pout. "You stole my ramen. More?" the kitsune pleaded, tilting his head to the side.

* * *

Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"More _ramen_…?"

He shook his head jokingly, and then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He first passed the blonde's lips, and leaned towards his ear. Silently whispering, the raven finished his statement, "…you'll have to wait." Pulling back, he brushed their cheeks lightly against each other, and then moved in for the kiss.

He placed his lips onto the smaller boy's in front of him. Wanting to relax and enjoy the moment, he waited to take his dominance.

* * *

Naruto grinned in return, wanting to ruffle the boy's hair. "More anything." he said, smiling up at the dark-haired teen. He giggled at the teen's shaking of his head. Feeling himself pulled closer to Sasuke by the pair of arms encircling his waist, Naruto only sighed happily. The boy's breath tickled his neck, teasing him lightly. "I've got all day." Naruto murmured back, eyes fluttering shut again. He enjoyed the slight friction between their cheeks, not bothering to move against him.

The kiss was slow this time. Sasuke's lips were gentle on his and Naruto hesitantly kissed back, moving his head to the side. He kept his eyes shut as they stood there. Daring himself, the kitsune nibbled on the Uchiha's lower lip cheeks dusted pink again.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Sasuke noticed the blush appearing across the blonde's face. When he felt the nibble on his lip, he laughed mentally and opened up, letting the boy enter. In the end, no matter what Naruto did, the Uchiha would still end up being dominant.

* * *

Naruto was tentative, nervous, and unknowing. He'd never kissed anyone before. A few of his foster parents had pecked his forehead for comfort, but that was all. Sasuke's mouth opened and the kitsune sloly let his tongue slide into his mouth. Searching carefully, Naruto traced the inside of the raven's mouth. He pressed himself closer, standing on his toes. He wasn't acting dominant; Naruto didn't think he'd ever be the seme.

* * *

Noticing Naruto's discomfort, Sasuke took over with the kiss, regaining dominance. He slid his own tongue into the blonde's mouth and explored every crevice. He himself had never kissed anyone, though he had seen enough yaoi animes to know how to do it.

The kiss deepened and Sasuke enjoyed every moment of it. This time, there weren't any interruptions.

He ended up pulling away from the kiss, and rested his forehead on the smaller boy's in front of him. He wasn't sure how far he should go, not knowing Naruto's level of experience, or will that is.

* * *

Naruto blushed lightly as Sasuke took back over, letting the boy's tongue reach his. The kiss was like a new heaven, better than anything that had ever happened to the blond before. Whatever he had learned about kissing came from fanfictions or Jiraya's perverted mumbling. Or whatever romance the kitsune had managed to get on his crappy little television.

Naruto tugged loosely on Sasuke's hair, fingers finding the lower locks and twisting them between his small fingers. The taller teen all but surrounded him, and the small boy loved it. Every brush, every touch, every second. He'd wondered what it would be like to kiss the raven he so loved for a long time, but this was above all expectations.

Naruto followed Sasuke as far as he could, wanting a few more seconds. But the forehead against his kept him down and they separated. Sighing softly, Naruto let his eyes flutter open finally. He let himself adapt slowly then looked up into the dark pools that had captured the kitsune the second he first stared into them. Experience? Every kiss they'd shared. Nothing more. Naruto wasn't sure how far he could go though.

* * *

Sasuke released a breath and lifted his head to kiss Naruto's forehead. As he went to turn around, his stomach let out an immense growl. A moment of awkward silence passed until a red glow appeared on his face.

_He did not just do that_.

* * *

Naruto's cheeks dusted a cute pink at Sasuke's gentle kiss. Somehow it was better, sweeter, and more comforting than any other he had received before. And he loved that face. As Sasuke pulled away to get more of the ramen, a rather beastly roar came from his stomach. Naruto tried to stifle his laughter, but saw the Uchiha turning red. Giggling uncontrollably, the kitsune hugged and nuzzled the boy from behind.

"So kawaii, Suke-kun!" he chirped.

* * *

"Hmph, and this is coming from the person whose face swelled up with a blush every time I said _Na-ru-channn_."

After he smirked, he turned around and finished preparing the ramen. He placed them on a table and got two pairs of chopsticks.

"Breakfast…? Or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

* * *

Naruto, just as Sasuke stated, blushed at the nickname again. "Urasai… you turned red when your stomach grumbled!" he objected playfully, easily reaching over and poking the boy's side.

As the Uchiha placed everything on the table, Naruto stayed in his position. No need to get in the way. But his eyes traced the ramen as it made its way to the table. Sticking his tongue out at his raven, the small blond bounced over to the table in two steps, sitting down.

"Idikimasu[1]!" Naruto said happily, clicking his chopsticks together twice before digging in. The ramen broth splattered his cheeks as he ate it happily.

* * *

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's excitement.

As he went to sit down and finally eat, the phone started to ring. The Uchiha, no extremely pissed that he hadn't been able to ingest any food at all, went over to the phone and picked it up.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded angrily, not caring who it was.

The school was calling them.

* * *

Sasuke's smile was a beautiful work of art. He rarely ever smiled, or at least that Naruto saw, but when he did, it seemed like one of an angel's. Sasuke _was_ an angel.

Naruto turned to the phone with interest. Hardly anyone ever called him, so that was new. Maybe it was Iruka… or Tsunade… Starting to get up, he stopped as Sasuke stalked over to the contraption. Cringing at the harsh demand, Naruto started to stand up again. If it was any of the people he listed, it might not go over so well.

"Ano, Sasuke, maybe I should take this. You… go eat or something." the small blond insisted, taking the phone from his hand. "Ohayo?" he continued into the contraption. His eyes bugged out.

School. Great.

Going with the first thing that came to mind, Naruto let out a harsh cough, hacking at the phone. "Sorry… I think I caught something…" he lied, coughing again. The person on the other end seemed not to believe him. "Sorry, it's just that *cough* I got no sleep last *cough* night and I'm really cranky." he insisted, trying not to cast a glance at Sasuke. Naruto had pulled this quite a few times to get out of school. And this person seemed just as gullible as all the others.

"Hai… I'll *cough* get a note… Uh, Umino Iruka *cough* was the first and last… Hai… Sayonara."

Hanging up the phone, Naruot rubbed his throat, sitting back down. He chugged the broth of his ramen to help sooth his now slightly irritated throat.

* * *

Hearing the word 'eat' filled Sasuke with joy. He ran over to the table and started to inhale the food before him. Though some may see him as an emo anorexic, the truth was he ate just as much as others did. Stereotypes really were a pain these days.

The Uchiha nearly choked on his ramen when he heard the muffled sound of the voice on the other line believing Naruto's act. When his friend rejoined him at the table, Sasuke realized something.

"Hmmm… seems that they'll call my brother as well… or maybe they won't bother because I _used_ to skip a lot." he managed to say between bites.

* * *

Keeping his emotions in check had never been so difficult. Sasuke's race to the table was rather amusing, as was his sudden sloppiness and urge to inhale it all. He couldn't smile, for those office people were very, very smart. Trying to hold back the grin sneaking closer to his cheeks, Naruto distracted himself by turning to the wall.

Hearing the boy coughing himself, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see said teen trying to swallow a very large mouthful of ramen while staring skeptically in disbelief at the phone. Shrugging, Naruto slid back into his seat.

His eyes widened to unusual proportions at Sasuke's statement. "Will he rat us out?" he asked desperately. That wouldn't be a good thing. First, they would be in huge trouble. Then there would be a million and one rumors over their appearance: late, busted for skipping, and together. "Oh, so all those rumors that you were terribly sickly and stuff were a lie. It seemed a tad bit true, since you were often missing." the kitsune said. He inhaled a bit more of his ramen, licking his lips a few times to get all the broth.

* * *

"Knowing him, he probably will… he enjoys ruining my life." Thinking back to all of the times his brother embarrassed him or harassed him… well, there were too many to count.

"He'll probably say something at school to say…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, when he realized Naruto asked him a question.

"Ah, yeah, they were all the times I skipped… But for some reason I actually found a reason to go to…" His thought was cut off because he realized that was something he shouldn't be saying out loud. No matter how much he loved the dobe, there were things to keep to himself.

* * *

Naruto groaned slightly, slurping down more ramen. He didn't want to get caught skipping; then everyone would doubt if he was actually ever sick. No-one really cared all too much at school save Iruka, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. At least they'd bothered to foster him. "Great… just what I need… more rumors." Naruto muttered, glaring at the floor angrily. He had enough people hating him already, no need to add any more to the list.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're crazy. That's about all I can say." He didn't' find a need to pry anything form Sasuke. After everything that happened, he never wanted to push the Uchiha away. He was close. So close, to the raven-headed teen he'd loved since the day their eyes first met.

* * *

"Hah, I've been told that before…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, due to the fact that his stomach was suddenly upset. Scarfing down all that salty food so fast had made his stomach uneasy. Not usually having ramen could also play a role in his stomach's issue. Normally, if you don't really like a food, and you ate that much of it, it's bad for you.

Not saying anything, Sasuke stood up, and hovered over the table. Looking uneasy, he wobbled towards the bathroom, covering his mouth. Every so often he bumped into a wall. Finally making his way there, he released all of the contents from his stomach into the toilet, and all over the floor.

* * *

Naruto only grinned comfortingly at his friend. But the statement seemed cut off somehow. Confused, the blond thought briefly about asking, but decided not to. Might just be him for all he knew. He picked up the bowls from the ramen and carried everything over to the sink. Starting the water, Naruto fished under the counter for the pair of washing gloves. Pulling them on, he reached for the first dish.

Hearing the chair scraping behind him, the kitsune glanced over his shoulder. He didn't like the look on Sasuke's face, nor did he like the wobbly movement. Suddnely the dark-haired boy was gone, bumping his way down the hall. Worried, the blond put the dish down and followed him. The loud retching had him racing to the bathroom. His raven was spluttering on the ground, vomit splattered around the toilet and in it. Carefully pulling Sasuke away from the mess, Naruto grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in warm water. He pressed it against the taller teen's face, wiping at the few traces of vomit. "Is that all?" Naruto asked softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

* * *

Not knowing how to answer, Sasuke took a step back, letting himself fall into Naruto's arms. After that everything went black.

* * *

Naruto darted forwards, catching the boy before he fell into any of the mess or hit his head. Shifting him so he was half on the blonde's back, the kitsune lugged the now unconscious Sasuke over to the bedroom. He placed him carefully under the sheets. Debating, Naruto left him in his clothes after seeing no dirty marks on them. Darting to the kitchen, he left the warm towel on Sasuke's forehead.

Gathering up the few cleaning supplies, Naruto headed back to his bathroom, ready to clean up the new mess. He hardly minded, he'd had his fair share of messes from his years at the orphanage. Humming the same song Sasuke had, the kitsune cleaned diligently.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in the bed. His body felt inflamed, and his head was pounding. Forcing himself to open his eyes, he sat up and looked around. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust and for him to remember that he was at Naruto's place. Trying to think back, he remembered that he had just barfed and most likely passed out.

Seeing as his friend wasn't in the room, he decided to figure out why the hell he felt like this. The ramen couldn't possibly be the only reason.

'_Oh shit… It was probably from being out in the rain almost all day…'_

Sasuke had a very weak body. Ever since he was a child, his parents were always cautions for him not to be outside too much. That was probably by Itachi was looking for him.

* * *

Naruto had finished cleaning up the vomit covering the bathroom floor and had finished the dishes as well. He was in the other room, trying to work on his homework. But his mind kept straying back to the Uchiha in the next room over. He hadn't liked that the boy had almost fallen flat on his face while heading down the hall, or that he'd passed out almost instantly after throwing up. He could have been weakened from it, but Sasuke should have woken up almost instantly.

Hearing movement in the next room, the blond looked up from his books. Deciding to check, he stood and quietly slunk over to the entrance of the room. The raven in bed was flushed in the face and obviously uncomfortable. Not a good sign. Knocking on the wall, he shifted worriedly.

"Ano, Sasuke? Do you remember what happened?"

* * *

Seeing Naruto's expression, and hearing the worry in his voice, made Sasuke wake up even more. He didn't want the blond to worry about him… at all. He threw back the covers, and made an attempt to get up.

"Yeahh… Immmma… fihhnneeee…"

Slurring his words, he started to stumble, and slipped on the blankets he had tossed aside.

He really had been falling way too much. The dobe was getting to him.

* * *

The dark pools that had forever captured Naruto met his bright sapphires and he saw the slightly sleepy haze vanish. He bit his lip anxious. The Uchiha didn't look good. Not good at all. The raven threw back the blankets and Naruto stepped into the room, worried even more as Sasuke struggled to get up.

The slurred words had Naruto raise a brow. No way Sasuke was fine with the way he sounded like he was stone drunk. Said drunk-like teen suddenly was heading for the ground, now that he looked over. Darting forwards once again, Naruto caught him. Naruto winced as their skin made contact. Helping the dark-haired boy back to the bed, the kitsune forced him to lie down. "You're burning up. Stay here and I'll get… something." he informed, wondering if he even had the medicine buried in this place. Running back out, Naruto started to run water into a bowl as he searched the cabinets frantically.

* * *

Sitting on the floor in a pile of blankets like that, and so flushed and hot made him feel like an uke after being fucked for the first time. A feeling Sasuke most definitely did not like.

Naruto arrived in the room with a handful of stuff that might help any _normal_ person. But as said in the past, the Uchiha was a very weak person.

"As much… as much as I don't want to do thish… I-I-I think we should call Itachi…"

* * *

Naruto flitted around anxiously, trying to find something, if anything. He turned up negative on any hope of some type of medication that might help. Turning to the next best thing, he pulled one of his only cans of soup off the shelf. He cared only that he found some way to help the teen in his bedroom.

Running back in, Naruto knew his ideas wouldn't actually work. Everything he'd learned from a television show he was now willing to attempt to try, though he doubted it would work. Sasuke needed actually medication and treatment, not home solutions. Biting his lip, Naruto nodded, grabbing the phone.

He looked up the number in the school phone book and called. After a few rings, the man picked up. "A-ano, Itachi-san? It's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Sasuke's friend?" the kitsune started nervously.

* * *

All night the only thing Itachi could think about was the person that Sasuke was with the other night. One might think that an older brother or sister would not care much about the younger sibling's social life, especially Itachi, but he was always worrying about his little brother. As if Kami was looking down on him, the phone started to ring.

"Hello."

The boy on the other line seemed to be quite worried.

"Sasuke has friends…? I know he has stalkers but the word 'friend' is a first…"

* * *

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as the phone rang in his ear. The kid didn't look good at all. He was sweating enough that a light sheen covered him entirely. His usually spiky hair was flat against his head and he was shivering uncontrollably. Cheeks red and probably still burning up, Sasuke was obviously not healthy. Naruto fidgeted as he waited.

"A-ano… Okay then. Anyways, um, Sasuke's here now a-and he's sick a-and I don't know what to do. I don't have anything good to give him and he has a fever I think and I need help!" Naruto said, panic causing his voice to rise and speed up. Glancing back over his shoulder, he cringed as he saw the raven with his eyes closed, head lolling back onto the bed.

* * *

"Tsch. I see, you're the idiot from last night. –sigh—Sasuke has been weak ever since he was a little kid. I don't know how long he was in the rain, but it was definitely bad for him… give me your address so I can come pick him up."

* * *

Naruto ignored the insult and the connection, only worried about his raven in the next room. "O-okay. I live in the Aoiboshi Apartment Complex. I'm #13 on the fifth floor. I-I'll try to keep Sasuke comfortable and have him ready when you show up and you can take care of him." he ranted again, switching from foot to foot, hoping Sasuke couldn't hear him worrying. "See you." he said, placing the phone back down.

Entering the other room, Naruto carefully wrapped his blanket around the shivering teen, hugging him close. The Uchiha was burning to the touch, and his skin damp with sweat. "Itachi's coming to get you… let's get to the front room. You can bring the blanket." the blond said, pulling Sasuke to his feet. Letting him use Naruto as a support, he led the dark-haired teen to the front room, seating him on the couch. He sat beside him, pulling the teen into his chest to help with the heat.

* * *

At that point Sasuke didn't care if he got better. He felt comforted bundled up next to Naruto. His peace was broken when the door was swung open. Not bothering to knock, Uchiha Itachi stepped into the room. He silently walked up to where the two were sitting and stared down at Sasuke, then took a glance at Naruto.

"Hmph I always knew you were a fag." he said while looking directly at his little brother. The younger Uchiha just shot his older brother a glare. He was too exhausted to fight back. Itachi held out his arms. "Hand it over."

* * *

Naruto wasn't afraid of catching whatever Sasuke had, he'd suffered much, much worse than whatever his friend had. He jumped as the door slammed open. "No-one knocks anymore…" the blond muttered, burying his face into Sasuke's neck briefly. The taller dark-haired man towered over them and Naruto attempted and failed to hold his eyes.

Naruto cringed lightly at the term; none of such insults were appreciated by him. But he knew the Uchiha in his arms was too weak to even shoot some insult back. Slowly standing, the small kitsune handed over his raven, but only after pressing a small kiss to the boy's forehead in comfort. His fingers hesitated on Sasuke's arm but let go unwillingly.

* * *

Itachi cringed at the sight of the younger Uchiha's forehead being kissed by someone other than their parents.

After that, he started to walk away, but he paused.

"You know, if Sasuke hadn't been out in the rain all day, because of _you_, he would be fine right now… If he gets hurt by this, it's _your_ fault." He shot the small blond a harsh glare and started to make his way through the doorway.

* * *

Naruto saw the elder Uchiha cringe at his small show of affection and comfort. Eyes dropping back to the ground, the kitsune waited for them to leave, feeling terrible he could do nothing for the raven he so loved.

Seeing the movement stop, Naruto glanced up hopefully. Maybe… maybe they wouldn't leave him here alone, like he always was. Maybe… maybe they'd let him tag along. No such chance. Naruto flinched away from the glaring man, instinctively holding out his arms to shield himself from any blows. Dropping back into the couch, he cautiously peeked between his fingers. "G-gomen na-nasai, U-uchiha-sa-sama." Naruto stuttered out, trying not to think back to his orphanage memories, which were staring to resurface like they often did when he was alone.

* * *

As Itachi was walking out the door, not caring about Naruto, Sasuke opened his eyes for a second. He gave the blond a very kind smile with the little energy he had left.

Sasuke blacked out for the second time.

* * *

Naruto uncurled from his defensive position carefully, watching the Uchiha siblings leave. Eyes locked on his friend's face, he felt relieved as the boy's eyes opened to him. The smile was sweet and gentle, and Naruto took a mental picture of it. It was of an untold beauty. The small kitsune blew him a kiss.

The dark-haired teen dropped his head back into a state of unconsciousness and Naruto flinched as the door slammed shut behind them. Wiping away the tears of terror, he bounced into the next room, grabbing his sketch book from the tiny desk. He let his memory pull him back to seconds earlier, the kind smile that had crossed Sasuke's smooth lips. Fingers moving nimbly, Naruto started to sketch.

* * *

1 - Not sure how you spell it, but it's generally what people say before a meal, like a short grace, or a bit like "Bon Appetit!"

* * *

There you go our lovely readers! I know this is very, very,_ very_ delayed, and once again, I apologize. I just hardly ever have time anymore; high school is set on killing me. And this is 14 pages, and around 5500 words… so no complaining!

_Next Time on AMUVOHSS_: "Sasuke get in here" "What?" "You know what" "Tsch, yeah, yeah, I know." "Sasuke, everything you did" "My life is none of your business" -- Next Time.... _**Uchiha Hell Hole**_

Happy holidays from all of us at Insani-chan!!

Da-kun


	10. Uchiha Hell Hole

Heyo people!

Figured I'd might as well get out another chapter now, since I took about a month to get up the last one. Sorry about that! I'm actually supposed to start this book that I have to read and write up a 6-8 oral report on by the 8th of January… But I figured you guys were much more important… well… yeah, I'm gonna be in one huge mess after all of this.

Sasuke played by Ah-chan, and Itachi played by Da-kun.

Enjoy!

* * *

Waking up to a different room, _again_, was starting to get annoying. The raven sat up and scanned the environment. This time, it was _his_ bedroom. Recalling the facts as far back as possible, Sasuke remembered that Itachi picked him up from Naruto's place. Trying to stand up, he felt a bit lightheaded but nothing major. Somehow, his older brother always cured him in hours. Walking towards the kitchen, the younger Uchiha passed many different rooms, and flights of stairs. With the kitchen appearing in his sight, he paused. The area before the kitchen was the living room, which Itachi would probably be in. There was no way in hell that he wanted to talk to that man.

* * *

Itachi lounged on the couch, eyes fixed on the book in his arms. He'd already tossed his foolish little brother into bed hours ago, and was about to finish the book he'd started after that. As angry as he was at the teenager for not paying attention to his own health and completely ditching him multiple times, Itachi wasn't going to get too mad at him. He was more enraged at that stupid blond punk that had been with Sasuke. Itachi knew the boy from somewhere, he felt like he had seen him a few times. He knew the kid wasn't normal. The blond completely pissed him off, and the weasel felt he could easily unleash his anger on him. From the short teen's reactions earlier, Itachi knew that he would be someone to cower and run. More fun then for Itachi. But the padding of feet reached his ears and he snapped his book closed. "Sasuke, get in here." he ordered shortly.

* * *

Cringing at the words, Sasuke dragged himself into the room to find Itachi on the couch. He glared at the older Uchiha sitting before him.

A few moments of silence passed by, until someone finally spoke.

"What?"

* * *

Watching his younger brother trudge in, Itachi could see the brief illness still raging its last affects on the teen ager. The harsh look of anger wasn't new either. The two Uchihas were most definitely not close siblings anymore. He straightened himself across from Sasuke, eyes cold.

"You know what. You cannot pull something like this again. Look where it got you. Only backwards." Itachi said, voice edged with icicles.

* * *

"Tsch. Yeah, yeah, I know… I'm weak, I shouldn't be out in the rain. I've heard this shit way too many times." After stating that, Sasuke turned around and started to head to the kitchen for the second time. He found no need to stay where he was and get scolded by his older sibling.

* * *

Itachi glared back at his younger brother, trying not to snap. "Sasuke, everything you did yesterday wasn't acceptable. You can stay home from school if you want to, but you snuck out, got sick, and did whatever with that stupid little punk." he said. As Sasuke began to walk away, Itachi waited for a response to his scoldings, as he so put it.

* * *

Sasuke froze in his place.

What Itachi said last echoed through his mind.

_And did whatever with that stupid little punk_.

"My life is none of your business." he stated and continued on walking.

* * *

He smirked at his aniki's sudden inability to move. "So, you little fag, what did you do with that brat?" Itachi taunted, unafraid of any reactions he would get. His pathetic little brother would hardly be able to land a hit on him.

He glared slightly. As your _legal guardian_ it is aniki. It's required for the job." he said sharply. The retreat towards the kitchen started again, and Itachi waited in the room.

* * *

Not bothering to respond right away, Sasuke grabbed a soda and headed back towards his room. "How cute, you're finally taking an interest in my life."

* * *

Itachi waited patiently for the dark-haired boy to reappear. He knew he would come back. He'd lived with the kid for fourteen years. Itachi was pretty sure he knew his brother very, very well. Glaring back at the teenager, the weasel already knew this wouldn't end too well, but he would get the information he wanted and Sasuke would end up getting pissed over it. "Well, I guess if you just got eyes, it could seem that way. Did blondie give 'em to you? Or did he give you something else?" Itachi sneered coldly.

* * *

Sasuke stopped in his place and turned to his brother.

Giving him a harsh glare, he indirectly replied. "You know, everytime you call me a fag, or question my relationship with Naruto… I always wonder what you and Deidara do in your spare time."

With saying that he walked off, this time not turning back.

* * *

Smirking again at the frozen boy, he only waited for the sad attempt at a retort. The glare was rather weak, though harsh compared to most other people's. Narrowing his eyes to dangerously thin slits, Itachi held back a snap and only held the angry look. "Sure. Me and my college friend who's endlessly asking _his_ college friend out. Foolish little brother." he retorted evenly, knowing the truth behind his words. Deidara was completely and irrelavently in love with Sasori, who lived in Suna, a half-hour from Konoha.

* * *

He arrived at his room and slammed the door shut behind him. His older brother always got on his nerves. He never really seemed to care much about the raven's social life, so why now of all times?

Sasuke grabbed his guitar and plopped himself on the bed. Not even bothering with the soda that took so much effort to retrieve, the younger Uchiha started to play his guitar. He hummed the lyrics to the song he was writing, and jotted down any thoughts that came to his mind on how to add on. The melody practically put him to sleep. He put down the guitar and crawled in his bed. Looking out his window into the night sky, Sasuke wondered what Naruto was doing right now.

Taking a glance at the phone, he remembered that he never got his friend's number.

* * *

Itachi ignored his brother and sat back down on the couch. He picked up his book, flipping back to where he'd left off. The slam was expected, and the weasel on the couch didn't even spare the general direction of the bedrooms a glance. "Teenagers." Itachi muttered, turning another page. Ignoring everything around him, he sunk back into the artfully woven plot of the book in his hands.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed it was only 4:30 am. Not tired anymore, he rolled out of bed onto a mess on the floor. He got up and got ready for school. Not really caring what he looked like, he threw on navy blue skinny jeans, and a black tight shirt with a red and white logo on it that looked like a fan. He laced up his converse and glanced down the hall to make sure his older brother wasn't awake.

Grabbing his bag for school he looked out the window into his room. Luckily, he had the only bedroom on the first floor so he could easily sneak out in the morning.

He jumped out landing on the moist ground. Mist covered the horizon, making it hard to see. It didn't bother him much, because he had a very good idea where he was going.

Sasuke jogged down the street. When he reached the end he turned around and saw that no lights were on in his house. A good sign.

His mood lifting a bit, the raven walked off into the direction of Naruto's house.

* * *

And there ya go! Your little bonus chapter I'm putting out cause I love all your readers oh so much.

Thanks to HyperGirl321 for reviewing every chapter still!

Next time on _AMUVoHSS_: "What... the _hell_ Sasuke?!" "Mm, I woke up early. Wanna go to the mall?" "Yes, please!" "Handlebars?" "You sure you won't drop me?" "_If_ you fall, I'll make sure to fall with you." Next time... _Unexpected Visitor_!

Oh, and just a side note, Ah-chan and I are officially together, and it's been over a month! Squee! Jeez I'm so hopeless.

Ja ne!

Da-kun


End file.
